


Bright Light

by SoulAsunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fem!Harry, Mates, slight out of character moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAsunder/pseuds/SoulAsunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Potter is back for her last year at Hogwarts. She is the only one of her Trio returning. It's about time for some normalcy. This is Harriet's last hope for having a normal year at Hogwarts. Though without her best friends where will she fit in? Who will replace the golden light of her friends? Fem!Harry Living!Severus Snarry. Pregnancy. Not Ron bashing, just using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Harriet James Potter is back for her final year that she hadn’t got to complete being the chosen one. The final horcrux having to defeat Voldemort. Severus was saved by Hermione in time to be recognized as the ex-death eater he was. Cleared of all charges once they got the true story from both Severus’ and Dumbledore’s memories. She meets this un-likely hero again in the dark of the castle when neither can sleep. Their nights turn to something more.)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The landscape outside of the window went by in a blur. Dimly Harry watched the figures of trees go past. It was a sight that she was not sure she would ever see again last year. Yet here she was back again for the final year of Hogwarts she never got. Of course after the war they’d all been promised jobs with the ministry and the likes, but Harry felt she needed to do this. Too go back and finally have a normal school year. One year where nothing was expected of her, but to be a student.

She sat alone in her carriage. At first there had been a couple of first years that had tried to have a seat. Yet when they saw who was sitting there. The girl who lived; the one who defeated you-know-who, they promptly scurried away.

It had been a whole year since the war had ended. All the Death Eaters had died or given up months ago. It had been a year and Hogwarts repairs had finally been completed, finally opened for the new school year. Everything was ready to resume again as normal.

Hermione and Ron had been offered jobs. Of course Ron took his as a spot on a pro Quiddich team, he always hated school, and always wanted to go play on a professional team. Once he could no longer do that there was always an Auror job waiting for him.

What had surprised Harry was that Hermione hadn't come back to school. It was one of her greatest loves after all. Although it seemed now that Ron was also her greatest love. She tested out of the last year of Hogwarts easily. She too had been offered an Auror position, but she said she had enough of fighting and took a job as a Librarian.

They were now expecting their first child, and Harry was happy for them. But she had to admit that she was going to be a little lonely without her best friends. The very vast majority of this kids that were in his year had already taken their NEWTS and gotten on with themselves. Harry felt like the very one and only returner.

“What a long year this will be…” She mumbled as the trees outside abruptly stopped the landscape changing to an open field. They were getting closer and closer to Hogwarts, and Harry couldn’t tell if she had made the right decision in coming back. Like any year could ever be normal for her.

First year she fought Voldemort and Professor Quirrell for the Philosophers stone. Second she faced down the Basilisk and the very first Horcrux. Had met her god-father, and Peter Pettigrew who had gotten his mother and father killed; faced down Dementors.  It was like that for her always. She just hopped she wouldn’t have a near death experience this year. What a relief that would be.

 

 

The sorting hat did its job well. It sang it song it waited so long to sing. This year people could see that the houses were more united. Sweet faced children went to Slytherin just as much as the pugged nosed brats. Children with last names known well to Slytherin and its legacy were sorted all over. The stereotypes that had almost always been present in the sorting in her first years here were all but gone.

Dinner could not have ended quicker. When Harry could finally drop tiredly onto her bed and pull the curtains closed she sighed with relief.

So many people had stared and whispered as she sat. They all had their own little hushed conversations that she’d hear clipped endings, and her name. All of them were talking about her. It was tiresome to be around.

 _‘It will get quiet. This is just like when I first came here. I’m just a novelty, it will all calm down.’_ She reassured herself as she rolled on her side pulling off her glasses. She laid them near her pillow where she knew that they would be safe, and closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep.

Yet the sleep wouldn’t come. Harry was just too keyed up. Sighing she rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. It was the first day back and she’d probably be out wandering under her Invisibly Cloak in an hour’s time.

“Ms. Harriet, Ma’am?” A familiar voice whispered voice behind the bed curtains. Her smile stretched wide pulling back the curtain to see the face of a house elf that had very nearly died for her. She was glad to see that he had recovered from his injuries.

“Dobby, you look fantastic.” She said propping herself up on one elbow. He was wearing an actual tunic like shirt for a child that went to his knees. Even though it was dirty it was probably the first real shirt she’d seen him wear. He had on the goofiest mismatched socks. One red velveteen sock and a droopy green one on his feet.

“Yes, very well Ma’am, Dobby is very well. Perhaps Ms. Harriet would like to come with Dobby?” The house elf asked in quiet whispered wringing his hands. He was a nervous creature, but also strong when it counted most. Curiously Harry sat up under the covers pulling the curtain back more.

“Sure I will.” She smiled widely. When Dobby had almost died for her she knew that she owed him. Besides she would have went wandering on her own, now he was just giving Harry a purpose in her wandering. Quietly she slipped into her slippers going to the trunk to pull out her cloak.

“Oh, wonderful! Yes, wonderful.  The elves will be so happy.” He said doing a little happy step in place. Harry didn’t ask what for. She just smiled fondly and followed him back out of the chambers. “Twinkle will be delighted Ms. Harriet, ma’am.” Dobby cheered in hushed tones. When they reached the common rooms before she could don her cloak Dobby was taking her had. Harry had no time to brace herself as they Apparated, something only house elves could do in the castle.

Little creatures cheered as they appeared. Choruses of ‘Welcome back Ms. Potter!’ rang about. She could not help but smile at their enthusiasm even though the sudden Apparation had left her slightly dizzy. They just were so happy to see her, and the joy in the room infected her.

“Ms. Potter, ma’am would you like a drink?” A little one in a tutu with huge warm eyes asked down beside her.

“Oh Twinkle! How nice to see you. You look so well.” Harry complimented and the little elf gave a blush.

“Th-thank you, ma’am.” Twinkle stammered pulling on her tutu. “The Headmistress treats us all very, very well. We’s all look well.” She squeaked merrily handing Harry a little bottle of orange liquid. Fire whisky.

Harry turned it over in her hands mulling it over. Should she be drinking? She wanted to, to feel the warmth of it on her tongue sliding down her throat. Spreading its warmth through her body, but there would be classes in the morning.

“I don’t know if I should. Don’t you have any Butter beer?” The witch asked a little weary of the alcohol placed in her hand. She’d never been much of a drinker, but the temptation was clear.

“A don’t be a knob! Come sit with an old elf and have a drink!” An elderly elf called, or more like ordered. Harry didn’t refuse, that little push all she really needed to fall into the temptation. She sat beside him on a little chair uncorking her drink. The boldness of the elves made Harry happy. All the things Hermione ranted about as they dressed getting to her. And Dobby had changed her mind about them. They were good little people- elves.

**(Half a bottle of Fire whisky later)**

 “Ms. Harry Potter, Ma’am?” An elf asked besides her, but for all she knew she was half way across the room. Harry’s mind felt so light and some things seemed to spin. The Fire whisky had burned at first, but the more she drank the more it dulled. Now it was a pleasant heat with every swig.

“Wassit?” She slurred slightly swaying on her little stool. Anymore and she wouldn’t be able to stay up any longer.

“Twinkle the girl can’t hold her ale!” The elder gave a barking laugh. Twinkle stared at Potter regretfully with a little tinge of amusement. It hadn’t been her intention to inebriate the girl from one bottle.

Suddenly, surprising everyone the girl stood up rather steady for her lack of sobriety.

“Gone to bed!” Harry declared rather noisily heading to the hall. Not one of the little elves tried to stop her. It was late and they needed to start sleeping and taking shift on preparing for breakfast.

The small woman made her way down the hall not even going in the right way. The moving staircases throwing her off in her drunken haze. Stopping for a rest she drank more from the bottle still in her hand. She ran into a suit of armor in the hall that huffed indignantly as she laughed.

Somewhere deep in- and that was really deep- in the back of her mind Harry knew if anyone caught her, she’d get Merlin knows how many points taken away from Gryffindor.  Yet she was slipping really far from rationality, and couldn’t even find her own way back to the Big Fat Lady.

Harry turned a corner so sure that it was the right one. Just as sure as she had been the last three corners.  Of course she didn’t realize that she was walking down one of the restricted hallways. Not for dangerous reasons really, just because the castle was an easy place to get lost in.  She was sure however it was the Gryffindor hallway until she saw the figure on the floor. 

Two empty bottles of Fire whisky lay discarded near the man’s feet, and another in his hands. Slowly he brought it to his lips and Harry watched as he took a swig. A single drop running down his chin, trailing down his throat as he swallowed, Adams apple bobbing.

Severus Snape sat on the floor in only trousers and a shite button down that was halfway undone. For some reason Harry could not tear away her green eyes from the sight of that skin. It was not toneless and white as a sheet as she had always assumed it would be. He actually had nice muscles and his skin that was white, was more like crème.

She found herself swallowing thickly as she watched him. Harry found she was thinking that he wasn’t ugly at all. There was that crooked nose, and long hair (That she would always have described as greasy, which it was, but it seemed he took to a more regular washing routine.) he wasn’t perfect, but he had character.

For some reason Harry was having the strongest desire to reach out to him, because he looked so…  hurt. Hurt by something, probably his past. He was an angry man, but not from the start. The way he grew up, the torment of school, and having to play both sides seemed to have a toll on him. Loving Harry’s mother to what he had thought was the very end. Severus was probably awkward here, even though all knew the truth, so many probably still despised him for the torments he unleashed.

Though he had to appear that way didn’t he? If he were nice to everyone, or at least decent wouldn’t that be contrary to whom he was supposed to be? A Death Eater? If he had been kind to Harry, the girl who lived, would that not have been strange?

This was her way of trying to rationalize the attraction that she was feeling. To tell herself that she was drunk and just having a good time wandering, and yes Snape could look that good. That it was perfectly alright to be aroused by this man with the sorrow in his eyes, and the drink in his hand.

He took another drink and Harry could not stop watching the way he licked his lips. Wondering if they were soft, if they would warm her the way the Fire whisky could. She wondered how it would feel to run her finger over that crème colored skin. If he would let her. Harry felt like she was burning, and couldn’t for the life of her figure out why, not while her brain was so fogged by the drink.

“Snape…” The girl trailed off getting closer to the older man. Startled the man looked up with a look of… joy? Then it quickly turned to wariness that turned to a weak glare.

“What do you want?” He snapped with a slight slur. Snape could not believe that the very person that drove him to the drink stood in front of him. Almost like a hallucination he brought up to torment himself.

Harriet Looked so much like James, so much like the very boy that made his life hell. Yet there was so much Lilly in the girl. The shape of her body that small petite frame, and her eyes were all Lilly. Snape couldn’t help the attraction he felt, that had at first started out because of Lilly, but then, as he watched Harry grow it became something only felt because of _Harry_. Attraction that he covered as best he could with the hate he felt for James. If he just pretended that Harry was her father he could keep his feelings away.

Severus had been so glad when Potter’s friends had taken the jobs offered to them. He was sure that Harry would take the job as well and he would not have to see her again. A relief that would be to this constant feeling of wanting that he would never dare pursue. He wouldn’t have to live in confusion anymore, and could get on living his miserable life alone. Yet Potter of course couldn’t let that happen, and just had to come back. And with her all Snape’s felling’s came bubbling back to the surface. 

That was why Snape was drinking, trying to numb out some of the wanting, some of the confusion that was swirling in him. For Harry had hit him like a train when he’d seen the girl walk into the Great Hall. No one had bothered to tell him that the Great Harriet James Potter was coming back to Hogwarts.

Now the very girl- woman, she was a woman now that caused him pain was keeling besides him. Her face flushed with the alcohol, and her green eyes burning with a desire he never could have imagines perfectly in all his imaginings.

“Why do you look so sad?” Harry whispered leaning further. She licked her lips, eyes flicking from between Severus’s gaze and his lips.

“Because of you.” He replied with less strength than he had though he was putting into those words. Those green eyes widened in surprise of his words. Then they settled down to something softer, and he watched her lean closer. The bottle of Fire whisky she set down tipping over. Too empty to slosh out the last of its contents. Harry licked her lips holding his gaze.

“I can fix that.” She murmured before connecting her lips with her professors. For a moment Severus was as still as a statue his eyes wide. Harry pulled away when she didn’t get a reaction. She began to panic slightly afraid of the rejection she was sure to get.

However there was no rejection. That kiss broke all the barriers Snape had put in place, all his feelings letting loose. He grabbed Harry pulling her onto his lap kissed her again. He was quick to deepen it, winning over in the fight for dominance. He kissed the smaller woman until Harry had to break away panting. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, her eyes darkened with desire.

Harry was right. His lips did warm her like Fire whisky.

“My room.” Severus breathed needing her. Needing to feel her, needing to have this connection, and this passion. Even if Potter would surely regret it. Even if anyone found out it would cost him his job.

“Yes.” Harry answered standing with a slight sway helping him up. She wanted him with a passion. Wanted him like she had never wanted another person before.  He followed up after her quickly pulling her to him for another quick kiss before hurrying them off.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter universe. That credit belongs to J.K Rowling.  Please enjoy! These stories are completely un beta’d. I tried my best for editing, but there still might be some mistakes. Also warning, sexy times ensue)**

_“My room.” Severus breathed needing her. Needing to feel her, needing to have this connection, and this passion. Even if Potter would surely regret it. Even if anyone found out, and it would cost him his job._

_“Yes.” Harry answered standing with a slight sway helping him up. She wanted him with a passion. Wanted him like she had never wanted another person before.  He followed up after her quickly pulling her to him for another quick kiss before hurrying them off._

**______________________________________________________________________________**

They descended the stairs shakily and almost like they had Apparated to his chambers they were crashing inside. His hands were everywhere they could reach; hers tangled in his shirt front.

“I want you.” Severus’ voice was hot and low in her ear as he whispered huskily. They were pressed flush together and Harry could feel just how much he wanted her as he canted his hips forward against her hip. A moan found itself out of her throat as his lips descended on the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Take me.” Harry almost begged. That seemed to be all it took because they were no longer a mess of hands and lips in the sitting room.  They were hurrying to the bed, Harry falling back against it, Severus over her. Their lips met in another filthy kiss full of teeth and tongue.

Harry was sure that she had never been wetter in her whole life.

Severus stripped them and Harry gasped at the sight. He was not what she expected. Those robes that he was always wearing obscured such a fantastic sight. Severus was lean and perfect, slightly toned and not as sickly pale as she had always remembered him. It was more like his skin was like cream; it was just as soft beneath her roaming hands.

Her eyes fell on his cock as it sprung free from its bonds. All the little quips that they had made about him being tiny pricked and irate about it fled her. He was well endowed, thicker than long, but he was not short as he stroked himself.

The very sight had Harry spreading her legs reaching out to pull him down.

Severus’ hands were on her again paired with hot kisses and teeth that would graze her skin sending chills down her spine.

And then his fingers were brushing over the most sensitive part of her. Severus worked her clit with fingers so skilled and focused that Harry could not believe he had a single drink in him. She came undone at those masterful fingers, her legs shaking and voice calling out his name. If she had thought that she was wet before she was positively dripping now.

“No- no more.” Harry begged. She wanted more than just his teasing fingers; she wanted to feel him thrusting into the deepest part of herself. Never had she wanted to be so close with someone before.

Severus complied eagerly. There was a quick moment where there weren’t any sensations stimulating her, but that moment was quickly ended. Severus knelt between her spread legs grabbing her hips to pull her closer. Harry wanted to tell him to hurry, to take her, delve into her, but she didn’t have to.

He was thrusting into her fully with one quick motion. He bottomed out in a second and Harry threw her head back in a silent ‘o’. There was a slight pain, but it was dulled by the Fire Whiskey that was burning through her just as quickly as her arousal was.

Though she could barely feel her pain Severus was gentle with her. The first thrust rough and needy as he entered her, but Severus waited for her. Harry lay beneath him, legs wrapped around his slim waist. Her whole body shook with the new sensation of Severus’ cock hot and twitching in her velvet warmth.

“Move, “Harry whispered rolling her hips experimentally and giving out a soft moan at the pleasure of it. Severus groaned as she tightened around him, squeezing him in the most pleasant way. Slowly he pulled out to the very head, and thrust just an inch back.

A devilish grin was on his lips as he teased her. Slowly he thrust into her over and over with just his head. Harry’s stomach twisted in need as she tried to roll her hips to meet his thrusts, to make him go deeper. Strong hands at her hips pressed her down into the mattress so she didn’t even have a chance.

“Tell me you want it. Tell me what it is you want and I will give it to you.” He murmured heatedly as he teased her dripping lips with his hot cock. Severus pulled out completely then rutting against her, grazing her clitoris and making Harry call out.

“I want you to fuck me. Please! Don’t tease me anymore.” Harry begged digging her finger tips into Severus’ shoulder. There would surely be bruises there, marks reminding him of their night together. The very though made her moan just as he thrust deeply into her again.

There was no pain this time there was only pleasure that zapped up her spine making her arch her back for more. Severus groaned as he pulled back again and thrusting as far as he could. Harry had never felt so complete before. Never had she called out another’s name because that was all her pleasure clouded mind could comprehend.

“Harriet, sweet beautiful Harriet.” Severus would murmur against her skin as he took her. Her name sounded like a prayer as it rolled off those lips. She knew that she could never hear her name from him again and not remember the way he said it in bed. Harry knew that this tenderness would become something she would crave.

He thrust into her sweetly when he felt like it, and harder when she begged. His cock pulsed in her as she clenched around him when he hit a particularly sweet spot inside. She was moaning and writing beneath him their bodies moving together. They needed one another and as they made love to each other’s skin Harry began to feel something deep in her stir.

A warm sensation started just behind her navel and she was calling out to Severus. ‘Harder, more, please!’ She pleaded over and over in different variations. She was close to her climax and if the erratic snap of Severus’ hips was any indication he was close as well.

“Harry.” He murmured over and over when he was not crashing their lips together in a filthy meeting.

Urgency came to their touches then, both of them seeking something from the other. It was not long until they were both coming together. A toe curling orgasm pulsed its way through Harry as she cried out. Her back arched and Severus did his best to keep her still. There would be bruises on her hips the shape of his fingers when she woke.

For a long moment as they rode their climax out, they kissed. They held onto one another eyes drooping. Harry was tired out, ready to curl into his warmth and just sleep. So she did. She closed her eyes and nuzzled close to his neck. It was not long until they were both falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Harry stretched in her sleep feeling sore all over, but a good sore, a pleasant pain. It was a blissful morning the warmth under the duvet keeping the chill of the room away from her. She was drifting back into sleep when a finger prodded her shoulder.

“Potter, Potter. Harriet!” Someone yelled shaking her angrily. Groaning she rolled over to face the opposite way of the source of the disturbance. It was too warm for angry voices. She was just about to go back to sleep when the voice shouted shrilly and she realized who it was. Startled Harry jumped falling from the bed to the cold floor beneath her. There was a slight gush between her thighs, and she was almost sure she started her period, except she had just ended.

Harry was naked and cold on the ground, legs shaking. Looking at the bed she found Snape equally undressed, but far angrier. Apparently if she could see she still had her glasses on. With a bit of panic she looked around. This was not her warm dorm, and definitely not her bed.

“What’s going on?” Severus growled, but Harry felt that his anger was only a mask to his confusion, and possibly his startled heart. He was glaring daggers at her demanding to have his answers. “Why were you in my bed naked? Why am I naked?” He asked dimly.

Harry looked at him and nearly screamed angrily. _‘What the hell do you think? What else do two naked people in bed do?’_ Then more desperately, _‘Why don’t you remember?’_ because she could remember now. Most of it at least was coming to her, maybe more than most of it.

“What do you think you git!” She hissed angrily trying to mask her hurt. How could he not remember? They’d done something beautiful, and she felt this- this connection to him. He’d been her first. Drunken first, but she couldn’t get those sorrowful eyes out of her mind. Or the way that he fervently whispered her name throughout the night.

The coldness running down her thigh made her swipe it away, hand coming away sticky and her heart dropped. She raised her hand to show her teacher almost a little hysterically. “You fucking came inside me! Dear Merlin.” She breathed. That was not in her memories. A heated climax yes, but him coming in her? Severus just kept glaring daggers and she couldn’t take it anymore.

If he didn’t want to remember, fine. Hurt, and aching she scrambled into her knickers, donning her night gown ignoring the pain her quick movements brought. She just wanted out of there. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore. Rejected, used, it made her sick.

“Watch your mouth Potter.” He warned her, but she couldn’t care less. On shaking legs she turned to him.

“What a mangy git you are! Tell anyone that I was here, and I’ll kill you.” She threatened snatching up her invisibility cloak. She wanted to hit him and scream at him, but she settled for words and threats to try and make him hurt as much as she did. From the looks of it, he didn’t.

“As if I could! Who would I tell anyways?” He called after her as she raced from his bedroom. This was a horrible morning. The girl he held such complicated feelings for had ended up in his bed. A place he had only fantasized her being before.

“This won’t ever happen again.” Snape swore. He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did, but a drunken mind was not one to make decisions. Even though he knew he fancied Harry because of who she was, and not transferring old feelings for Lilly on her, he swore he’d never act on it.

Potter hated him, and doing anything about the way he felt would cause a long term drama he did not want to try and drag her into.

 

Harry was drowned in assignment after assignment. Harry was swamped with catching up in work and with being the Seeker (not captain this year). Yet she still found herself constantly thinking of Snape. He had been plaguing her mind for the past two months. Ever since that night something had changed in her. She couldn’t look at him with that old hate she had for him, because he wasn’t the old Snape to her any longer.

She knew that he had a nasty temper, a horrid attitude, but he wasn’t a bad man. Worst of all she wanted him. Wanted him that night clearly, and found herself still wanting his company. She craved his gentle words and fevered touches. Harry had said that night that she would fix that sorrow behind his eyes, yet she hadn’t done a thing but confuse him more. Harry hated not living up to her word.

It wasn’t until she started to get sick that Harry began to worry. It didn’t occur to her that it had been two periods in a row she’d missed. Classes had kept her too busy, along with practice, and carefully trying to avoid Snape as much as possible. But the sickness made her come back to herself.

Certain foods that she had loved nearly made her vomit. Sometimes out of nowhere she’d catch a smell and it would have her gaging. When she started feeling irritable and tearing up throughout her day she began to feel scared. It was too strange for something not to be terribly wrong.

Finally after careful deliberations she went to McGonagall’s office, the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Harry knocked since she didn’t have the password to get in. For a moment nothing came and she was going to leave when she hear McGonagall call to her.

“Come in.” She said, and the doors opened by their own. Minerva was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She looked up over her glasses and smiled pleased to see the young woman.

“Ah, Harriet, You seem well. Putting on weight I see.” Minerva said trying to say it looked good, healthier since she’d been almost too thin in the Professors opinion. Yet it seemed to cause a terrible effect in the girl who erupted in tears. Surprised Minerva stood hurrying to her side.

“Hush now dearie. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“You-You called me fat!” Harry wailed out sniveling, but curling into the woman.

“No, no! I only noted that you gained some much needed weight. You are still very skinny.” McGonagall fretted giving her a motherly hug. It was like the girl was hit with some sort of Jinx. She’d never known Harry to act this way over words. Much worse than what McGonagall had said had been spoken to her.

“Alright,” Harry said with a sniffle getting a hold on herself.

“Now what did you need dear?” The woman asked guiding the young girl to a chair settling in the one beside her. Carefully she observed Harry wondering just what could be wrong.

Harry wiped her eyes before looking at McGonagall in the most tragic of ways. “I think I’m dying.” She answered with a pitiful sniffle. Surprise widened McGonagall’s eyes. The Professor sat up straighter her attention completely taken now. She couldn’t see any signs that Harry might be _dying._

“Whatever caused this notion?” She asked perplexed. The girl looked healthy, if not a little emotionally disturbed.

“I feel tired all the time. I get sick and food smells make me nauseous. I have to pee all the time. My breasts are so _sore_. When-“Minerva rested her hand on the girl’s cutting her off quietly. She thought perhaps she knew what was happening, but she couldn’t be completely sure, Minerva didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Not ones like her mind had supplied.

“Harry, you aren’t dying. However I need to have you come with me to see Poppy.” Minerva said calmly trying not to worry the clueless, frightened girl. Poppy could only confirm or deny the Headmistress’s suspicion, but whatever Harry was going through it wouldn’t kill her. 

Harry sighed touching the woman’s hand gently that still rested on her own. In the course of the crying she’d worked herself up to a little hunger. Harry found herself craving chocolate, perhaps with some ketchup to dip it in. The idea sounded strange to her, but she still wanted it. She wanted the sweetness of the chocolate, and the twang of the ketchup. All of it sounding very appealing to Harry.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any ketchup covered chocolate, would you Professor?” She asked softly casting down her gaze when the old teacher stared knowingly at Harry. She began to think that perhaps she didn’t need Poppy’s conformation after all. Harry’s actions were clear enough, but still. It was better safe than sorry. There was no need to work the girl up if there was another cause.

“No, I do not. We’ll get you some if you still want it later. Now please let us go.” McGonagall said standing, Harry followed after she gave a little huff.

McGonagall opened the heavy wooden doors for Harry as they entered the infirmary. As soon as they walked into the door Poppy Pomfrey descended on them. “Harry, dearie, are you alright?” The woman fretted, but Harry shook her head.

“No, I’m hungry, and _she_ won’t give me any chocolate.” The girl huffed angrily pointing at McGonagall who rolled her eyes.

“I said I didn’t have any chocolate.” She amended looking at Harry softly. “I also said that I would get you some after we took care of business.”

“This is cruel. All I wanted was chocolate, and you drag me about. I’m _tired_ , and you don’t have to be so mean.” She pouted talking to the stone floor like a child.

“You heard me, you’ll get chocolate later. Now sit down!” Minerva huffed irritably. Harry hearing it in her voice snapped up her tear filled gaze. The irritation sent a jolt through her. She didn’t want to be snapped at!

“You hate me!” She accused swiping at her eyes. “I just wanted chocolate, you didn’t have to shout.” Harry wept softly moving to sit on the closest infirmary bed resting her head in her hands.

“Good heavens child.” Pomfrey put her hand on her heart after watching the whole exchange. She worried for the moody child who she had never seen act in such a way. “Did someone Hex you with a mood curse?” The medi-witch asked causing Minerva to chuckle. Though it only caused Harry more distress at being mocked. Or what she felt was mocking. It would be another moment until Harry was completely fine. Her mood swings coming in bouts of back and forth emotions until she was fine again, until the next bout of course.

After wiping her tears she gave a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I think I’m better now. I’ve just been so, so volatile.” Harry said sighing. Pomfrey however expected that she wasn’t fine at all. She pulled out a little bag of chocolate covered almonds she’d been eating as a snack. They were freshly made by one of the little first years that was constantly in and out of the infirmary.

“Have these.” Pomfrey said handing them off to the ecstatic girl. She pulled the Headmistress aside a bit holding a conversation of what was going on. Harry mostly ignored it popping an almond in her mouth. Her fears about possibly dying that she’d had earlier were gone. Now it was just mild worry that she might have the flu.

“…And expecting charm.” Harry heard McGonagall say motioning towards the girl on the bed. Poppy’s eyes widened. Whispering and glancing over at Harry that looked at them confused.

“Do you honestly think? She is of age, but really?” The medi-witch asked and the Headmistress only nodded. Harry tilted her had confused eating the almonds thoughtfully. Watching as Pomfrey took her wand and touched it to Harry’s stomach she ate.

After a long moment she gasped. “Why sweet mother of Merlin, it’s in there.” She exclaimed turning to look at McGonagall who only nodded.

“Excuse me, but what’s in where, and why?” Harry asked squirming at the uncomfortable feeling of the wand’s magic. She could still not put it all together.

“A baby Ms. Potter, right here in your belly. It’s there because you and another wizard engaged in sexual intercourse. She’s a small fetus, but my magic shows it clearly.” Her smile was gentle and calm. Minerva smiled reassuringly. The words echoed through her head and soon she was out, fainting from the shock, the chocolate almonds falling to the floor.

 

The lights were dimed when she woke; Harry was the only patient in the infirmary that evening. She checked her watch as she laid there. It was 6 o’clock in the evening. She’d missed half a day of classes, and dinner was just starting.

She couldn’t find it in her to be hungry anymore though. Harry stared up at the ceiling feeling numb, disconnected. She was pregnant, with a girl. She should be panicking or something, crying possibly. Yet all she could do was gaze up at the ceiling. Pomfrey would have called it shock.

 _‘He’ll hate me even more now.’_ Was Harry’s first thought when her mind drifted to Severus as it so often had. Ever since they had slept together it was like he became ever angrier. Once in passing she thought she saw wanting on her teachers face, but she couldn’t believe it.

Severus was always snapping at her. A angry word forever on the tip of his tongue. She couldn’t bring herself to hate him though. Mostly she just felt hurt every time he let loose an insult. He was being a coward about sleeping with her she knew, but she was too. She could have confronted him instead of ignoring him.  

 _‘How should I tell him I ruined his life?’_  Harry thought rolling onto her side.  _‘He already doesn’t want anything to do with me. Will he hate our baby?’_ That was the thought that brought her out of her numbness. Tears filled her eyes. He’d hate her, and never want to see either of them again… He’d quit his job to get away. Or perhaps he would chase her out of Hogwarts instead.

Quickly she got out of bed. She needed to see him. She felt she needed to apologize for this. She didn’t want him to have to leave his job that he had, had for so long. She didn’t want him to hate her because of who her father was. She didn’t want him to hate their daughter because of who she was.

She hurried down to the dungeons, Slytherin territory. She’d been to them before, Snape’s chambers once for lessons, the only other time for that night. Even slightly –or really drunk when she came she could find her way back.

It was as she was walking that she heard a terribly familiar voice behind her. “Well if it isn’t Harriet Potter.” Someone sneered behind her as she turned down another Slytherin hallway. That snide voice was one she didn’t expect to hear again. Especially not with so much malice to it. After the war she was sure they would put everything behind them and drop it.

It seemed she was wrong.

“Draco.” She turned around wearily. This was not a time for fighting some petty childish fight. They were adults, and they were both survivors. There was no need for this anymore. They could at least ignore one another. Besides she needed to be somewhere important.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d tested out.” Harry stated.  He sneered at her like he was disgusted at the thought of her.

 “I don’t see how any of that is your business, you whore.” Draco hissed and she balked. Was he crazy? Harry had never been called that before. She didn’t even know how anyone could make that assumption about her.

“Look I’m supposed to speak with Professor Snape. Can we not do this?” She asked trying to brush him off. At the mention of Snape’s name Draco’s face became murderous.

“He’s mine you bitch!” He roared drawing his wand send a jinx that narrowly missed her. Harry dropped to the floor to miss the second jinx that came her way, arms going protectively around her belly.

“Stop it!” Harry screamed terrified as she scrambled behind a wall to block the next batch of curses Malfoy spit out angrily.

“You took him from me! He was mine!” He said with a new volley of curses. She brandished her wand throwing up wall after wall of protective shields to stop his walking advance. Harry could not think of who he was talking about, not at all.

“Help! Professors! Someone!” Harry screamed frantically, a hysteric sob bubbling up from her chest. She prayed that someone would hear her, that anybody would come to help her. Already she was feeling weak from all the magic she was using. It was putting a strain on her body since so much of her magic was being sapped for the baby. Her tiredness was making a lot of sense now.

A spell that Malfoy sent got through her shield taking out a vase that blew back into her face sending her sprawling. She lay on the floor dazed; all of her defenses came crashing down as she did. Everything was swimming, and blurred even though she could still feel her glasses on her face.

Finally when she could regain herself she was staring up at Malfoy. He was huffing and furious ready to take her out. There was madness in his eyes, a blood thirst. A killer’s look. Harry curled into the fetal position trying to protect her belly from him. Tears spilled as she shook terrified of what was going to happen.

“Scared now Potter? Good. I hope you’re hurting as much as I was when I saw you come out of his room that morning.” He hissed kicking her in the spine. Harry gave a muffled scream shutting her eyes tightly. This was about Severus. This was about Draco’s need for affection that he placed onto the Potions Master. This was how he reacted when he thought what was his was threatened.

Irrational, murderous.

 A sob escaped her and she tried to reason with the unreasonable. “Draco please don’t- please.” Harry begged moving to her knees bending over her stomach trying to keep it clear from Draco if he kicked again. She could hardly breathe she was crying so hard. She was shaking so badly that she couldn’t hold on to her wand. It rolled uselessly from her grasp.

“Sec-“ Draco began that half-blood invented curse, but someone’s hollered spell stopped him.

“Expeliarmus!” The new voice came behind Malfoy. Harry looked up with tear filled eyes at Severus rushing down the hallway, cape billowing behind him fantastically. Relief hit her hard, so hard she gasped crying that much harder because she was safe now. Her baby was going to be safe.

“Severus!” Malfoy began, trying to explain this away as anything but what it was. He was cut off at the anger in Snape who knelt beside Potter, a hand on the hysteric girls back. Anger he had not felt in a very long time bleeding in him.

“Go to the dorms Draco.” Severus growled dangerously causing Draco to whimper.

“I was-“Draco tried bending to pick up his wand worrying it between his fingers. “I said go!” Severus yelled and the boy ran towards the Slytherin common room.

She tried to even her breathing but it only caused it to stutter. She felt out of control of herself as she tried to stand; only to slump against the wall wrapping her arms around her belly.  Her knees felt rubbery, to flimsy to hold her. Her tears had yet to cease.

“I-I thought he-“The sentence broke in her sobs. Severus looked helplessly around like someone would come and save him from the crying girl. He didn’t know how to deal with crying people. In effort he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Breath Potter, Draco’s gone. He can’t hurt you.” Severus said quietly giving her shoulder a little squeeze like that would turn off the hysterics. Green glistening eyes met obsidian orbs, and she tried hard to breathe evenly. Deep inner breaths released slowly and then repeated.

“I –I came to look for you.” She whispered thickly. He creased his brows not understanding why she would ever come willingly to look for him. Not after the last two months, and what they’d done first night back.

“Whatever for?” He asked quietly looking her over. She had stopped crying, getting a hold on her breath. She was shaken still, and he could see the worry and… and fear on her face.

“It’s about what we did. Two months ago.” She blushed remembering, and Snape did his best to ignore it.

“There’s nothing to speak of. Perhaps you should go back to your dorms. That matter is over.” The finality in Severus’ voice made her flinch. When he registered the hurt on the girls face he regretted his words. He never wanted to hurt her again, but it seemed he kept doing so.

“It’s not. I’m so sorry but it’s not over.” She mumbled and then in a moment of courage spoke louder. “I’m pregnant. I’m sorry, but I am.” Harry said speaking so he’d hear her clearly, but low enough that no one else around the corner might.

She watched as his cream colored skin paled even further. Not one emotion was readable on his face. Harry braced herself for the anger she was sure she would receive. However it never came.

“It-It’s mine?” Severus asked looking unsteady.

“Yes, yes she’s yours. I’ve never been with anyone but you.” He didn’t say a word. Severus could only stare at her in a sort of disbelief. This was something Severus never though would happen. Yes he noticed Harriet eating more, and taken to piling her plate strangely at meals. Noticed how she’d run from her class at moments green and a hand to her mouth. Now it made sense.

She was pregnant.

By his seed.

It was his…daughter.

“Draco just tried to kill you…and my child.” He said unsteadily hand swiping at his mouth. Harry heard him as he whispered, and almost cried again. She couldn’t believe that he’d call the fetus that. That he would sound so concerned at the almost loss of their lives. Another round of relief flooded her.

“He didn’t know I’m pregnant. He came at me saying I stole you from him. Draco thinks you two are together.”

“What nonsense. I’ve never had romantic interests in someone so young, but with you-“He stopped realizing that he had let slip something he’d not wanted to. Did that matter now anymore though? He was going to be the father of her child. Did he really have to hide what he felt any longer?

“Did you just say- do you fancy me?” Harry asked a smile stretching, transforming her worried look to something pleased, and relieved.

“I did. I am rather fond of you.” Severus reluctantly admitted, and Harry grinned… until a thought came to her.

“But you’ve been so mean to me these last two months.” Harry said feeling doubtful that this man could actually fancy her. “You were a right terror to me even before. I understand that it was because you had to play Voldemorts man. It would have seemed strange if you were kind to me. Or even neutral. Yet even after he was gone, and Dumbledore’s memories, and my words at your hearing got you free you were still …angry.” She finished quietly trailing off. Snape knelt before her his face soft, and tired. There wasn’t anger there, wasn’t that sorrow behind his eyes.

“Why were you pushing me away? I had Hermione save you after Nagini’s bite. I went to your hearing to give you my good word so you would not face life in Azkaban. I disliked you before, of course I did. How could I not the way that you treated me? Yet shouldn’t what we did be any proof that I might fancy you a little? Why did you have to push me away?”

“At first I thought that maybe I was transferring my affections for your mother onto you. You both look so much alike. I pushed you away for that, and because of your father. My actions continuing even after I was sure that I felt for _you_ , partly because you still carried on like you hate me, and I did not want to cause a stir.” Severus admitted running a hand through his feather soft hair. Harry’s eyebrows drew together.

“You thought you liked me because of my mum?” She asked strangely. She knew of course that Severus had been in love with her mother. She knew that her father had been a right bastard to the man, so she could understand not wanting to get involved with her because of the bad memories. Yet she couldn’t understand how he though his feelings transferred around. Harry just didn’t think that it worked that way.

“Yes, but I am fond of you Harry.” He told her again, as if to assure her that he really did feel for her, and that he hadn’t meant to put any doubts in her head. Harry smiled brightly touching his cheek with feather light brushes. Severus seemed so different in this moment. Of course she knew that he’d been a torment to her, but she also knew that he’d done well for her.

He countered that jinx that nearly threw her off of her broom, pushed her and her best friends behind himself when Remus Lupin turned.  He’d loved her mother so Harry knew he could be something other than the bitter man he had been. All the other things he did. The sharp words, the detentions, the deducting of house points. Harry could forgive that.

She could forgive because it promised her a better future. It promised her a happy one for her and their daughter. A future with the sweet man she was seeing in Severus’ eyes in that moment.

“Well I don’t hate you either.” Came her whispered reply as she stood up using his shoulder as leverage. “However I think that we should see Minerva. She took me to the infirmary this afternoon. She knows that I’m pregnant. If you want anything to do with us, we should talk about the circumstances with her.”

“Right, of course.” Severus said nodding his head. He stood up after her, looking down at her in that same soft sweet manner, if not with a little tiredness as well. Though that was something Harry understood completely.

 “Let’s go and see Minerva.”


	3. Chapter 3

**[Thank you for the favorites and the follows. It’s been fun writing this story. I tried to go through the chapters twice just to get out the errors, but I’m on a busier schedule so there might still be a few, sorry. But I’m trying! : ) I hope you’re enjoying the story. Let us go on.]**

_“Well I don’t hate you either.” Came her whispered reply as she stood up using his shoulder as leverage. “However I think that we should see McGonagall. She took me to the infirmary this afternoon. She knows that I’m pregnant. If you want anything to do with us, we should talk about the circumstances with her.”_

_“Right, of course.” Severus said nodding his head. He stood up after her, looking down at her in that same soft tired manner. “Let’s go and see Minerva.”_

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They were quite a surprise turning up together. The girl who lived and the Potions Master. Minerva watched them carefully from behind her desk as they found seats. Harry looked mildly uncomfortable, and Severus, well he always carried an air of indifference. He could look comfortable in the most awkward of situations if he needed. She watched them curiously not at all sure exactly why they had come to see her together.

“I hope that you have not come to complain about Ms. Potter, Severus.” Minerva began removing her glasses to rub her eyes. When she replaced them she could see Harry squirming in her seat.  “Let us move on with this quickly? Ms. Potter and I have something very important to discuss now that she is better.”

“Yes Minerva, I am aware of the matter.” He began but Minerva stopped him.

“If you are aware than you know what a delicate situation this is. Please, don’t cause the girl anymore stress. It isn’t good for her condition.” Minerva chided him and Harry smiled glad for the woman’s protectiveness, even though it wasn’t necessary.

“You wish to know the name of the father so that he can be informed, and so that the proper steps can be taken for her to remain at school, and to get the fathers involvement.”

“Yes that’s right, but I don’t see why you are here!” Minerva snapped impatiently. She always did hate how Severus would draw out what he was trying to say with facts and knowledge that everyone already knew.

Harry shifted a little more, but in Severus’ direction like she was trying to shield him from Minerva’s thinning patience.

“He’s here Professor, because he _is_ the father.” Harry announced after a steadying breath causing Minerva’s eyes widened in surprise. She was completely taken aback by the revelation. This was completely the opposite of what she had expected. She expected Severus to be there trying to get Harry expelled for her condition, but not to come forward as the cause of it. For a moment the couple thought that the old Headmistress might faint right there from shock.

Several long uncomfortable moments passed as Minerva tried to right herself. As it was she was sitting with a hand over her heart and eyes closed like she was trying to spell off a heart attack.

“I should have you removed from you position Severus, involving with your student this way!” She informed when she could finally hold herself upright in her chair.

Harry’s eyes widened and her heart began to hammer. She began to interject to try and save Severus his job when Minerva gave her a gentle look stopping the girl.

“I won’t, seeing as it would cause Ms. Potter a great distress indeed. There is also no punishment that will be brought on you seeing as both of you are consenting adults. However Harriet, dear you know that you cannot stay in Gryffindor tower.” Harry nodded; she didn’t really wish to stay there anyways. There would be too many whispers all night as she tried to sleep. Too many stares once she started to show.

“What will you two do then? Have you discussed much?” She asked them looking between the two, but Harry just shook her head. They had not discussed much at all.  Her first thought after she had told Severus about the baby, and he accepted it, was to come to Minerva. They really didn’t have time to discuss what they would do as the parents, or where Harry would go now that she wouldn’t be in the tower.

“I was going to ask permission to have Harry move to my chambers. I am the father, and I would like to take my responsibility and have her close. To watch her.” Minerva looked at him a ghost of a smile on her lips. It almost sounded like Severus cared. The way that Harry looked at him told her that maybe the man really did.

Severus turned to Harry leaning in to whisper something to her. At first she looked confused until she could find the equivalent of what he was asking.

“That’s like getting married!” Harry exclaimed. Severus nodded with a slight smile at her reaction. Minerva sat back to watch the exchange. She’d never before seen that look on Severus. That soft faintly amused by something endearing look.

“Would you not want to? It is a promising bond. It is more of an engagement than marriage, and removed by a simple spell. It will make our staying together and raising a child together more legitimized in other people’s eyes. If you ever wanted in the future we could even take it further and get married.” For a long moment Harry was silent looking at her hands in her lap. Minerva could see her hesitation, but not because she didn’t want to be bonded to him. It looked more like she was worried about how he would take having to give up his space, and being bonded to her. In Severus’ eyes the Headmistress could see hope, like this was all he ever wanted, even if it didn’t show on the rest of his features.

“Yes, yes I would like that.” Harry finally said an excited smile brightening her features.

“Wonderful, wonderful. I suggest doing it as soon as possible. Or longer if you wish to contact family and hold a ceremony.” The woman said and Harry’s eyes grew wide. She imagined the Dursleys receiving a letter for this ceremony announcing her bonding. By the time that they could plan something her stomach would be rounded with child. Harry did not want to see their looks of contempt and scorn.

She thought of Ron and Hermione who were very close to having their first child. Having them here for this seemed pleasant enough if it wasn’t for Ron. He would be pissed at the man that she’d chosen. They may have saved Severus’ life and learned he wasn’t what they thought, but Ron could hold grudges. She didn’t want to have to deal with all of the shouting just yet.

Severus did not have a family to call. There was the Malfoy’s. Lucius was in Azkaban, and Narcissa was fond of him, but in light of how Draco has behaved he didn’t want them anywhere near Harry, or his child.

“No Minerva, we do not have any family we’d like to contact.” Severus said for Harry watching as she worried herself about her friends, knowing they must be the cause. She thought so much about other people. Harry nodded in her agreement that there wasn’t anyone to call to plan a ceremony. They all were in agreement that they should do it soon, and very privately.

“Who do we go to, to perform the spell?” Harry asked tugging on one of her wild curls. Severus glanced at Minerva who sighed. Of course he would ask her with that knowing face. Of course she would do it for them since she was so fond of the girl.

“Yes, yes alright I will do the spell for you both. I will also have Harry’s things taken down to your chambers.” Minerva huffed standing from her chair. “Come on then the both of you. Let us do this in front of the fire place.”

Harry grinned widely feeling nervous, and excited all at once. An army of butterflies’ trapeze-ing in her belly as they stood.

Severus smiled softly at her excitement, the way her face glowed in the fire light. That twinkle to her eyes. Green burning eyes like a potions fire.

Where she felt nerves he felt fulfillment. He was finally going to be with her, and she actually wanted him. It was something they both wanted and she knew as well as he that they would make this work. The strong willed Gryffindor and the stubborn Slytherin. Even if they had their fights and differences they’d make it work.

They stood before the fire and Minerva besides them drawing her wand. “Are you sure that you both wish to do this? The Bond mate will always come first. What is done cannot be undone so lightly. The breaking of the bonds spell will be performed, and it is not a painless thing. Do you still wish to go on?”

Neither of them had a doubt. Without hesitation they said their yes’s and she nodded her head smiling.

“Take out your wands, and with your free hands, hold one another’s.” She instructed and they were swift to comply. Their wands were drawn, this time with no intention of a fight, and their other hands occupied with one another.

“I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress bear witness to the bonding of Severus Tobias Snape, and Harriet James Potter.” She announced touching her wand to their joined hands. It began to glow a frosty white that was anything but cold. She looked to Severus with a look that said he should go first. To show the girl how it was done.

He nodded giving Harry a reassuring look before holding up his wand parallel to his face. “I, Severus Tobias Snape bond myself to you. I promise that you will come first, and there will be no other. With my soul I am yours. With my heart I am yours in life and death, least our bond be broken.” Minerva nearly chuckled at the liberties he took with his vow. His gentle look as he watched Harry, as his wand began to glow a hearty maroon, stopped her laugh. That was the gentlest she had ever seen him.

Severus touched his wand to Harry’s wrist and quickly an intricate circlet of red light danced around her flesh. It was warm and promising, full of the affection that she had not fully understood until this moment. Severus truly did love her.

“Now you, Harriet.” Severus said softly. In the glow of fire light and magic he looked...breath-taking.

“I-I” She began her voice quavering. Harry took a deep breath feeling the man squeezing her had with reassurance. It told her everything would be alright. That he was there for her now, and he’d never go away. “I, Harriet James Potter.” She began stronger now.

“I bond myself to you. I promise that you will come first and there will be no other. With my soul I am yours as you are _mine._ In life and death, least our bond be broken.” Her wand began to glow a fantastic green. She touched it to his wrist as he had done to her a dancing circlet of green braceleting his wrist.

There was a rising feeling of belonging in her that she had never felt before to this degree. It was warm and enticing, full of love and safety. It was all because of Snape. Because of what he felt for her, and she for him.

“I have borne witness to their honesty, and to the sincerity of this bonding. May these two be bonded happily in this promise of souls, and mates. Let no other try and come between them. Let them live a life of love and prosperity.” Minerva spoke touching her wand to their hands in two taps. The bracelets of magic around their wrists began to spin sinking into their skin. They sunk beneath coiling like a snake, but gentler. Two bracelets of magic. One a deep forest green the other a royal red. The physical manifestation of their bond. The light began to fade from their wands. The bracelets becoming like ever moving tattoo’s just below their skin.

“Is that the end?” Harry asked smiling at the marks. McGonagall put her wand away.

“Yes that is the end. You both may go. I’m going to have you go to regular check-ups with Madam Pomfrey, and don’t hesitate to ask anyone of us for help. It won’t be easy finishing out the year pregnant among all the students. Don’t mind the talk Harry dear, it will quiet down.” The Headmistress said moving to have a seat back at her desk.  She scribbled something on a piece of paper and folded it. She blew on it and it flew away right out under the door. That was a new bit of wandless magic.

“You’ll find all of your things back in Severus’ room when you arrive. Don’t cause too much trouble.” She said with a note of finality that had them both saying their good-byes and thank you, making their way out of the door.

“Well, it seems I finally have you.” Severus said with a sly grin pulling her close. Harry grinned up at him a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Do you?” She asked teasingly pulling at his robes to bring him down to her. With gentleness she met his lips in the first kiss that they would share that both would remember. It was every bit as warming as the first.

“Let’s go back to our rooms.” He whispered voice husky as he held her. A chill went down her spine that delighted her. “Lets.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you for reading so far! I do not own any of the settings or classes. That credit belongs to JK Rowling. The only characters that I own are Lorelei and Ba Na’ea who you will meet as you read this chapter. I hope to see your reviews.)**

_“Well, it seems I finally have you.” Severus said with a sly grin pulling her close. Harry grinned up at him a mischievous glint in her eyes._

_“Do you?” She asked teasingly pulling at his robes to bring him down to her. With gentleness she met his lips in the first kiss that they would share that both would remember. It was every bit as warming as the first._

_“Let’s go back to our rooms.” He whispered voice husky as he held her. A chill went down her spine that delighted her. “Lets.”_

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It seemed word spread like wild fire that the famous Harriet Potter didn’t return to the dorms last night. When word got out that her things were gone as well they thought that she quit. Everyone had watched her recent display of strange behavior. They thought that she went mad and cracked in the middle of the night and they shipped her home.

Then Harriet came from the Slytherin dungeons, but no one could tell what room. Was it from the dorms? Had the famous Gryffindor done something never done before, and resorted? The rumors and whispers that had died down after two months of classes had started up again like a tornado.

She walked into the great hall and it was like the whole of the room fell silent. People watched her as she passed, whispering. Harry felt drowned and suffocated, and on fire. They all had their gaze fixed on her. She sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table squashing the rumor of her being resorted. Yet the question still remained what had Harriet Potter been doing in the dungeons, and where did all her things go?

Besides her a first year with wide brown eyes asked in a stuttering voice how Harry’s night had been. Harry of course just smiled not noticing the hidden inquirery behind the question.

“It was very well, thank you.” She said with a brilliant smile pulling a slice of toast onto her plate. “Pass the sausage?” She asked him and he blinked widely wondering what she had meant. He took the plate and passed it down to her and she took half a dozen of them.

As she reached her robes pulled back exposing her wrist and the coiling circlet newly acquired from last night. A girl across from her gasped a little noticing it moving under her skin. A magic brand, a bond mark. She’d read about them in Traditions of Wizarding society. She knew exactly what it meant . It was hardly used anymore. Now a day’s simple rings were exchanged, the Muggle way with a bit of a magic flare, then a wedding. This was a very traditional engagement. It was a more binding engagement as well.

The girl excused herself with an excited glint in her eyes. Harry had no idea that she was excusing herself to spread the word that Harriet James Potter was bonded. The whole of Gryffindor and student’s from many other houses would be looking for the one who had the other circlets on their wrist.

The castle had this game going, one that every student was involved in. Everyone but Harry that was. She was too preoccupied to really notice much but the extra staring and whispers that she knew were only going to get worse once she began to show.

Draco glared at her from across the Great Hall. When the news reached him of Harry’s bonding he nearly screamed ready to throw hexes. There was not a bond mark yesterday. He would have seen it, and there was only one person that Harry was sleeping with. Draco turned to the staff table, but Severus was absent. He usually did miss breakfast to prepare his classes ingredients for the day.

When Draco heard he stood up abruptly and hurried out of the Great Hall and no one stopped him. They didn’t know of course what had caused it, but couldn’t really care when they had this new hunt. The hunt for Harry’s bond mate began.

Breakfast ended, and seeing as it was a pretty little Thursday she had her N.E.W.T level Herbology class with students from the other three houses as well. Although there were only two Hufflepuff students in this class block.

It was as she was walking to class that she heard her name being called by someone very unfamiliar. When she turned around she saw a very small, very blonde girl running right at her. She could be no taller than four feet. She looked like a child until Harry realized it was a Ravenclaw seventh year from her class.

“Harriet!” The girl called in a musical voice even when yelling. It was light and feminine, almost like wind chimes playing their song in the winds. She put her hand on her wand and the other over her stomach protectively. The girl was running towards her, what was she supposed to think would happen?

When the girl got closer to Harry she stopped a good distance away and smiled. It reassured the older girl slightly and she released her grip on the wand in its holder.

“Hello, do you need something?” Harry asked and the girl shook her head.

“It’s going around school that you’ve gotten engage. Everyone is trying to find the boy that you’ve bonded with. I thought why sneak around that way? If I wish to know something I should just ask you.” The girl said pulling at one of her waist length tightly curled locks. She reminded Harry of a little princess with eyes big and blue with rings around the iris of black and then green. Nixie* eyes she realized from one of the books from Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry gave her a small smile, glad that she would be so forward instead of staring and whispering from a far. She appreciated that, and knew that she couldn’t hide the bonding forever. “Yes, I’ve been engaged, in a way. It was a promising bond.”

“Oh I thought so, I heard about the mark on your wrist. Would you like to walk to Herbology together?” She asked, and Harry grateful for her company that was not star struck need to be with a ‘celebrity’ consented. They walked side by side and she realized that the girl had to be at least four eleven; she came just barely to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” Harry asked giving the girl an apologetic smile. They’d been in the class together two months as didn’t know her name. She hadn’t really tried to get to know anyone. They hadn’t really tried to get to know her either. Well, being who she was they probably already knew.

“I’m Lorelei Seeschlange*; you can just call me Lore. I have one too you know.” She said in that musical voice that even when talking sounded faintly like a song. Light and rippling her voice was. It was the voice of a Nixie, yet without putting the power of a Nixie behind it. Lore if she tired could probably enchant someone with her voice. It was just what Nixie’s did.

Harry looked at her strangely not really knowing what she was talking about. Not until she pulled up the sleeve of her robe and showed her the fantastic blue of a dancing circlet on her wrist. She gave a little gasp before touching it gently. It was exactly like the maroon one on her wrist.

She pulled up her sleeve to return the favor as they walked showing the circlet of red. Lore smiled pulling her sleeve back down.

“Yes mine is the girl in our class. She’s on a leave today. Her father is coming for a visit. You know the really tall girl the one with the emissive golden eyes? No whites or pupils?” Lore asked waving a hand over her eyes once and they changed for a moment to all gold. Like twin suns in her sockets, and then they went back. Another thing Nixies were good at was illusions.

The dark haired girl nodded and Lore laughed. “Yes that’s Ba Na’ea Suojelija*, though it’s probably easier if you just call her Banna.” She said with a laugh that Harry couldn’t help but join in.  She could recognize Banna’s name as well. It was Selkie* in origin. From the look of her eyes she was willing to bet that the girl was also half Selkie. Harry never knew there was this many mixes in Hogwarts.

“Well it is nice meeting you Lore.” Harry said as they walked into Greenhouse six. She was ready to break away from the girl to where she usually sat alone when a small hand caught her wrist.

“Sit with me. Professor Sprout would let us have a group of three when Banna gets back.” Lore said happily pulling him with remarkable strength for her size towards the other side of the room. It was nice to have, what Harry was quick to call, a friend. She was straightforward, and obviously smart to be a Ravenclaw.

“I’d love too.” Harry said with the biggest smile, because it really felt good to finally have someone there, even if they were virtual strangers.

h

It turned out that she had quite a few classes with Lore and Banna. Herbology, DADA, and Divination. Not to mention they had a study hour the same time as she did. Before lunch was Harry’s thirty minute review session. Lore and Banna it seemed had theirs with her. They made plans to meet under a tree on the ground that was close to the Great Hall.

“Harriet!” Lore’s musical voice called from under the shade of a tree. She was sitting beside another girl with gleaming silver hair cropped short. Her golden eyes giving her away as Ba Na’ea . The girl was tall, he’d say almost as tall as Hagrid, with a lean willowy figure. She was breath taking. They were a sight to see. Especially since little Lore was dwarfed besides the girl, yet they seemed very much in tune with one another. They moved in a way that suggested a constant awareness of the others body, even when they could not see one another.

“You must be Banna.” Harry said sitting down. The girl just nodded with a warm smile holding out her hand. Harry took it noticing the amethyst dancing circlets around Banna’s wrists.

“So Harry how is being bonded going for you?” Lore asked smiling. Harry smiled as well. It was fantastic. Severus seemed very happy about it, and she could not feel more accepted and wanted, or loved. Though they could not yet find the courage to say those words aloud. It was obvious in their actions so there was not rush in Harry’s mind.  

“How’s the baby?” Banna asked in a husky voice that had an attractive rasp to it that was still feminine. You would not mistake it as a man’s voice. Harry started hand flying to his stomach.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t tell anyone.” Banna said her face blank and serene. Harry relaxed a little taking a big breath. In three months or sooner she’d be showing. It’s not like it was going to be a secret for much longer.

“I’m sorry. The baby is fine, or as far as I know. Making a baby is pretty draining, especially this little witch sapping up all my magic.”  Harry said rubbing her belly gently with another sigh. Lore gave her a precious smile.

“You don’t have to worry. We aren’t ones for gossip. We’d just like to be your friends.” Lore said her voice soothing her nerves. It was a physical effect of her voice that Harry was very happy for. She gave them easy smiles pulling out a piece of paper that she had he schedule written on.

“What do you have for Wednesday classes? It’s an elective day, and my elective was Quiddich, until now. I’m going to pull myself out of that. I’ll stay on, show the other seeker how it’s done, but I can’t very well do a game this way.” The bludgers could do damage, she could have a fall. The sport was her favorite, she’d even been captain once, but it was not worth the risk.  

They pulled out papers of their own looking it over.

“We have Ancient ruins, and then Banna has Music, while I have Art, then we have the 12-12:30 break. Then extra potion lessons for the both of us, we’re not very good at it, so that takes our afternoon.” And it went on from there discussing their schedules and how to match it up so they could spend more time together. They genuinely wanted to be his friends. They didn’t even pry for the father’s name.  Lore swearing on Kadal that it was Harry’s business and that they would never force her to talk. Harry really like that.

h

An owl came for Harry that night after dinner on her second free hour after dinner, and before those who opted for Astronomy began their lesson, and those who did not had study period. She was walking the grounds like she normally did, coming back from a visit to Hagrid. It was a small little thing and landed on her shoulder with ease dropping the letter in Harry’s hand.

“Hello.” She said sweetly stroking the soft chocolate colored feathers on its chest before it took off for the coupe to rest and eat before it made its return trip home.

Carefully she broke the wax seal and opened the parchment finding the familiar scrawl of one of her best friends; a letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope that you are adjusting well to school without us there. You haven’t written to me yet, what terrible manners! I thought I taught you better than that. I told you to stay in touch. Ron and I have been doing well. We’ve finally found a name for our baby. We’re going to call her Rose. I’ve had to go to St. Mungo’s for a while, had a silly fall is all. That’s where I’m writing from, and why the owl’s a stranger. Cute little guy though. I’ve quit my job at the library. Ron thinks it will be better if I am a stay at home mother. He thinks that I’ll be much happier that way. Well, do get back to me Harry. I miss you terribly._

_Love, Hermione_

She had to read the letter a few times. A silly fall she said? That was strange. She never had silly falls, especially not so close to the baby’s, Rose’s, due date. Only a few weeks, even less. Harry didn’t think that she could be so careless that way. Then there was mentioning about quitting her job to be a stay at home mother? That was not like her at all, but of course she’d said it had been at Ron’s insistence. Yet Harry had never known the girl to be bossed around… something didn’t seem right.

Harry hurried back to her chambers hurrying to the desk. Severus wasn’t back yet he was probably handling the day’s detentions. She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill dipping it in ink.

_Hermione,_

_What is this? A fall, are you all right, how did that happen? I can ask McGonagall for permission to visit. I’m sure she would allow me. I’m just so worried for you. I don’t like the sound of your letter. You love the library. I know that you have dreams bigger than being a stay at home mother. That’s not who you are. You want to join the Ministry; you were going to make the house-elf life a better thing. I know that you’ll be a great mother, and you will love your daughter very much, but you can also be a working mother. You know it happens all the time. Don’t let Ron rule you.  Tell me what’s going on. I’m worried. I want my best friends to be happy. I’d say that I’d have a talk with Ron, but I doubt you’d appreciate that. Just, be careful alright. Get back to me soon._

_You and Ron are the best friend that I have ever had. I want you to know that if anything’s wrong you don’t have to worry about making me take sides if there’s a fight. Or problems, I only want to help. I love you._

_Dearly, Harriet._

She realized that she’d signed her whole name without meaning. Her writing sloppy and quick with her haste and emotion. Harry feared that it was a little jumbled, not conveying everything she meant. However she knew that any other letter she wrote would be just as jumbled. This one was probably as good as it would get. So she folded it up, and made her way to the Owlry.

Later that night she lay curled up in the bed that she and Severus shared drifting into sleep. Her mind drifted into half dreams. In one she began to fall over the edge of one of Hogwarts tall towers. Almost tumbling over the edge, but then a hand grabbed hers at the wrist that was marked. Her eyes drawn to it to find Severus’ own mark.

Her eyes fluttered open to find him leaning over her hand on her wrist gentle pulling her awake. He’d saved her from startling awake with a jump that would probably put her on the floor she was so close to the edge of the bed.

“Severus.” She whispered turning on her back and smiling up at him sleepily. He gave her a gentle smile leaning down to place a kiss to her lips.

“You seemed like you were having a bad dream. I thought I’d wake you.” He said softly voice low. It surrounded her, and made her feel safer, warmer already.

“Yes thank you, you saved me.” She grinned wider. “Ready to come to bed, Sev?” She questioned snuggling further into the warmth of the sheets. He gave her another kiss tucking the blanket closer around her.

“I have some papers to grade. You get some sleep.” Severus murmured straightening up. She smiled rolling over comfortably. “Don’t be too long.”  Harry mumbled falling back to sleep easily. Severus watched her for a moment marveling at how comfortable she was in a bed that was previously just his. Admiring her shape beneath the covers Severus smiled. He still had difficulties believing that she’d want to stay with him, even after their bond. However Severus was starting to see that she wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Harry seemed quite content to stay with him, happy even.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Nixie* A water spirit, said to be a beautiful woman whose voice and songs would lure men to their death. Obviously not the case with Lorelei’s parents.**

**Suojelija* is a Finnish word for protector, is pronounced Sue-oh-ellie ah. The ‘j’s’ seem to be silent.**

**Seeschlange* German for Sea snake roughly I asked my friend for that.**

**Selkie* Sometimes called Silkie or Selchies are seal women that can shed their seal skin to take human form. They are very beautiful in human form.**

**Kadal* Meaning sea in Tamil. Nixie’s being sea creatures would of course worship it, and swear on it.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Severus watched her for a moment marveling at how comfortable she was in a bed that was previously just his. Admiring her shape beneath the covers he smiled. He still had difficulties believing that she’d want to stay with him, even after their bond. However Severus was starting to see that she wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Harry seemed quite content to stay with him, happy even._

______________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks passed, and Harry had noticed a few more pounds. Not enough to be noticeable with her clothes on, but as she changed she found that she could see the beginning of the little nudge. It was only a short while before she would be showing noticeably.

Severus had been very kind and loving while they were together, and even in his potions class they were amicable, all though they kept their affections to the privacy of their chambers. It had come out on the fourth day after she was moved out of the tower just where she had gone; to the chambers of one Severus Snape.

It was passed around quickly after that. Everyone knew they were bonded which was practically marriage. There were many people that would mumble things as she went passed. They mumbled mostly things about her questionable tastes, and wonders about how she could do that with someone like Snape. Even Lore and Banna made quizzical faces when they heard the news, straight from Harry of course.

They were very kind though. They didn’t question her tastes or anything. They could see that Harry was happy with Severus, that even though he was a massive old bitter butt in potions he must be kind to Harry for she wasn’t crying about him every day like most of the first years were, and they didn’t have to share a bed with him!

Lore and Banna also understood the funny looks and whispers people gave Harry about her bonding and would not give them to her. They were not the most likely of bond mates either. Yet they were drawn to each other very much like the way Harry and Severus were drawn together.

Draco, the day after it was found out wasn’t in classes. No one knew where he went, until they found his room empty. He’d been packed up and moved, but not to a new room like Harry had been. He’d gone home. There was a letter later of Narcissa pulling him out for his own mental health.

Needless to say Harry was relieved he wouldn’t be around anymore. Especially after trying to use the Sectumsempra curse on her. He had almost killed her and her daughter. To have him gone and know that he couldn’t hurt her was a huge relief. He could see that Severus was relieved as well to have the danger out of the way. Though they both wished things could be different.

By the end of a few weeks the kids had settled down and really didn’t mention the bond. They whispered still of course, and many of their looks lasted longer than necessary, studying her but Harry could ignore it. She was happy with what she had. She had Severus, and she had Lore and Banna.

Harry only wished that Hermione would send a letter back.  Since the first letter Harry sent, two more went out. Every one of her letters inquired about Hermione’s health, and in the last one about Rose’s.  It was in the Daily Prophet that she’d been born just a few days after the letter about the hospital. The Weasley family added a new member; a precious little red head with a plethora of freckles just like every other Weasley.

Yet not a personal word had been sent to Harry about it.

Harry went to her room that night biting her lip as she walked around the room. Perhaps she was over reacting to the first letter. People could change; maybe Hermione did want to be a stay at home mother.

Hermione had also said that she was in the hospital. It would be no big thing for Harry’s letters to get lost in the intake. There were probably so many letters coming in. There was a baby now to think of too. They probably didn’t have time to write letters caring for a newborn babe.

She grumbled sitting down at the desk just as Severus came back. Harry was scribbling and cursing and scratching out words trying to make the letter how she wanted.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked placing his papers on the table away from her desk. She looked up giving him a little smile before setting the quill in its holding.

“No… I don’t know.” Harry said ruffling her already wild curls in frustration. “It’s Hermione. I got a letter from her, and it… worried me. Will you read it?” She asked rummaging through the papers on the desk until she found the letter in question. She held it out and Severus came to stand behind her reading the letter over.

“It does sound… strange.” Severus agreed reading it over once more. He found it very unlikely that he headstrong brilliant witch would let someone tell her what to do. She had that house elf organization S.P.E.W or something or other. The way she phrased it as well. ‘Ron says’ or ‘He thinks’. It wasn’t what he expected from Hermione, or what he knew from the witch that gave him the antidote to Nagini’s poison.

“You responded, of course you did. Has she said anything else?” He asked and the girl shook her head.

“No, I’ve sent two other letters. She hasn’t responded, but she had the baby. It was in The Daily Prophet. Perhaps she’s just busy.” Harry said, but Severus could tell that she thought something else might be happening to Hermione.

“There is a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. Let me talk to Minerva. We can pay them a visit, if only to ease your mind.” Severus told her gently massaging her shoulders. He’d go anywhere with her just to make sure that Harry could rest easily at night. Just to have her calm so that there was no stress on her and the baby.

Eagerly Harry turned around looking up at Severus with an appreciative smile. “Yes, oh please do. Even if nothing is wrong at least I’ll get to see her and Rose. You’ll come with of course?” She asked taking his hand at her shoulder. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head with a small smile.

“Of course I will Harry.” Severus said in a light tone, but really how could he ever let her go anywhere alone? Not at the moment when she couldn’t hold a spell right. Not that he thought that she might need to throw out a few spells. Well Severus hoped that, that wouldn’t be the case.

“Come on let’s get your homework done.” Severus said and Harry agreed with a little sigh. She’d come back to school to finish her last year, she wasn’t going to complain about homework. Well she wouldn’t complain too much.

h

They woke up that morning, the Saturday morning, and Harry had to throw up at least twice with nerves and general morning sickness. She was so nervous of how they would receive her and Snape. This was when it came out to two of the most important people in her life that she was dating a man that they all hated in school.

She wasn’t sure she was ready yet to tell them that she was pregnant. Harry was going to make sure everything was alright with her best mates, not talk about herself. Explaining to them about Snape was inevitable, but the thing about the baby could wait.

Severus had been good on his word and got them the permission to leave. Usually you could only leave to see  your parents on these occasions, but Harry was and adult and didn’t have anyone, so going to see Hermione and Ron was just like it.

h

Severus packed a day bag, worked Harry a draught for the nausea that was completely pregnancy safe. Severus was being at his very best. She couldn’t put into words how much she appreciated it. Severus and Harry walked hand in hand towards Hogsmeade before the students went out. They had decided against Apparating. They didn’t want to accidentally splinch her, or risk the baby so they were going to take a Port key then a train, and then a car. Longer travel, but safer.

“Alright Harry?” Severus asked her adjusting her bag on his shoulder. He was dressed very uncharacteristically. Well, not in Harry’s mind anymore. She’d seen him naked and in pyjamas and in plain clothes as he was now.  In a pair trousers and a knitted gray jumper that fit him wonderfully.

“I’m fine. Not sick at all.” She spoke honestly giving his hand a squeeze. The nausea from before had ceased and she felt better than she had in days. Harry was on her way to see her best friends, and their new born baby. In two hours she’d know if something was wrong or if it was her imagination. Merlin she hoped it was her imagination.

h

It seems that Severus was actually a very good driver. Harry never expected it of him. She herself didn’t have a license, but Severus, a man full of surprises did. She thought perhaps it would be a bit shaky during the drive. That he wouldn’t actually know how to drive very well, which would have been fine, they were driving down back roads to get to the house Hermione and Ron had bought. Yet he was a perfect driver.

Harry had nodded off about halfway through the train ride, dimly remembering being half carried to the car. By the time she was fully awake she could see the top of the house they were driving to.

From the ruck sack she pulled out an apple and looked at Severus expectantly. He gave her a smile and then in a show of some wandless and silent magic had the apple splitting into parts to make it easier for her to eat.

“You are absolutely wonderful.” Harry beamed crunching into a juicy slice feeling her stomach settle. Severus only smiled at her keeping his eyes on the road going a bit slower. The road that had just been dirt and smooth got a little bumpier with rocks. He was trying to make it easier on Harry by not jostling it too much and dodging as many rocks as he could.

By the time that they were parking outside of the house that seemed quite far away from everything, Harry was making sick again. There went a delicious apple to the grasses outside of her door. Severus spelled it away before the smell could make her sicker.

“Are you alright?” Severus fretted smoothing a curl behind the girl’s ear. He’d really tried to make the last bit easy for her so that this didn’t happen. Severus was well aware how much Harry hated to puke. Though it was only a week or so more of the sickness before it was gone entirely, and then it was on to some other pregnancy induced complaint. Though Severus was never bothered by her complaints.

“I’m fine really.” Harry promised swallowing mouthfuls of water and breathing deep before getting the rest of the way out of the car. Severus stood with her taking her hand as they went up the steps. It seemed they didn’t hear the commotion outside. It was clear why they hadn’t been heard for the sound of a baby inside was deafening.

“Should the baby be crying like that?” Harry worried. The poor thing sounded desperate and like its throat would start bleeding from screaming any moment.

“Some babies are fussy that way.” Severus said, though he wasn’t entirely convinced himself that it was just a fussy baby. They tentatively knocked on the closed door before knocking harder to be heard over the cries. It was a long moment before the door was opening and Hermione was looking out at them… sort of. She was standing at a strange angle. Harry could only see half of her face as it was.

“Hermione,” Harry tried to smile over her unease. “Where’s Ron?” She asked but Hermione’s eyes were flicking to Severus as they stood there hand in hand.

“Right… I suppose I forgot to mention in my letters that me and Severus… we’re sort of- well no it’s not sort of- Me and him are Mates. You don’t have to worry. I wasn’t forced into a thing. I wanted this and-“Harry cut off as she watched Hermione who seemed withdrawn. Her hair was more frazzled than Harry had seen her let it get since fourth year. She looked a little pale as well.

“Hermione… you don’t look alright. Where’s Ron? Rose?” Harry asked, and at the mention of her Daughters name the woman’s face turned and Harry gasped. She could see the side of Hermione’s face that she was trying to conceal. It was nearly completely covered in ugly bruises. Hermione’s eye brow split, a cut under her eye.

“Sweet Merlin,” Harry gasped letting go of Severus’s hand that’d gone curiously still. She stepped right up to the door and caught Hermione’s wrist. The woman flinched but didn’t pull away. “Hermione, did he hit you? Where is he, I’ll kill him I swear.”

“I think you better go Harry.” Hermione whispered biting her lip. “Please. It was… I was wrong. I shouldn’t have said what I did…” Hermione murmured flinching when she bit too hard causing her lip to bleed.

“Don’t! Don’t ever say that this is your fault.” Harry spoke in horror. Her stomach felt like it had dropped away and now she was burning with anger. She felt sick and enraged and like she could rip Ron into pieces with her bare hands. She took a handkerchief from her pocket giving it to Hermione to press to her lip.

“Tell me where he is. He can’t just do this to you. Damn it all to the underworld. Why didn’t I _see_ it?” Harry cursed. It was obvious that Ron was getting angrier with his reactions. Ever since he started playing Quiddich professionally he was quicker to anger than Harry liked. Though Hermione promised it would all settle after Ron got used to being on the team.

It didn’t settle.

Hermione shook her head and winced at the pain that it brought. “Please Harriet; I don’t want to upset him.”

“I’m going to upset my foot up his-“Harry had tried to threaten until Severus’ hand clamped on her mouth to keep the insult in. Harry understood immediately that maybe more threats around the beaten girl weren’t wise. She apologized and Hermione only swallowed.

“Hermione,” Severus began gently and that surprised the mousy haired girl. Her eyes snapped up to meet his wide with confusion. It was almost as if she forgot Severus was there. “You can’t stay with him with what he does to you. Look at yourself, and see that the girl that you were isn’t there anymore. What is this quiet mousy witch going to do when Ron isn’t satisfied with taking out his frustrations on his wife, and turns to his daughter?”

The very words made Hermione gasp and she reeled back. She looked around wide eyed and frantic as she let it sink in. She had never thought of Ron turning to their daughter who was crying so loudly now. When had she gotten so loud and desperate in her cries? Immediately Hermione was leaving the front door ajar and racing up the stairs to the nursery.

Harry took one glance at Severus. She knew now why he’d gone so stiff at the sight of Hermione’s injuries. He was reminded of his own past. Of a father and mother who got drunk and shouted abuse at one another. A father who went too far and struck his wife, and then when his wife was not close enough took it out on his son.

“Come on love. She needs me, and I need you.” Harry whispered to him and he nodded following after his mate. The house was… well cleaner than she would expect what with Hermione taking care of an infant all on her own all day. It was almost like she was too afraid to leave the house in the tiniest bit of disarray.

Had Ron really fallen so far from the boy that he used to be? Harry took deep breaths as she ascended. Severus’ hand at her back a forever comfort as the moved up the stairs and into the little nursery. The little girl had not quieted, but it looked as if Hermione had finally been able to hear her cries.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry!” She cried as she cradled the babe to her chest. “I left you up here for so long. I didn’t even come when you cried for me.” Hermione sobbed. She was shaking and Harry was afraid that she might drop the baby. Or she would have feared if Hermione didn’t cling to her so tightly.

“Hermione, Let me take her while Severus checks you over alright? You don’t look well.” She moved to her friend holding her arms open for the baby. Hermione didn’t look like she wanted to give up Rose, but in the end she did. Gently the crying baby was placed in Harry’s arms. The poor thing was so small even for just being born not long ago. She should have grown more than this at least. Rose shouldn’t have been so pale and feverish.

Harriet took the little girl to the changing table and set to work on her. A nappy change was in order. Though Harry found it was terrible opening the thing. There was runny poop and too dark urine weighing down the nappy. It smeared on the poor babe’s bum and Harry knew before she even cleaned it up that the baby had a rash. Possibly even an infection.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hermione mumbled ever still as Severus ran his wand over her. Some of it was clearing the bruise. Healing her a little, but there was only natural healing that would help Hermione.

“It’s alright ‘Mione. Don’t worry. It’s alright. Rose will be fine.” Harry soothed over her shoulder turning back to the babe using unopened poultice to rub on Rose to set about soothing her. There was a lot of rash. Though with the poultice soothing the pain Rose was easily settled after Harry fixed her a bottle. Even if it was lukewarm Rose quickly suckled it down. The sight made her glad. If the baby hadn’t been responsive enough Harry feared what the Ministry might do.

“We should take her to Mungo’s, both of them. Rose needs some treatment.” Harry murmured when Severus came over. He’d done all that he could for Hermione. She needed her best friend for the rest.

“I’ll take Rose. You talk with her.” Severus said taking the baby from Harry gently keeping his body turned so Hermione could see every move that Severus made, and so that Rose, now quieted, was completely in view.

Harry knelt beside Hermione in the rocking chair. The girl was red eyed and she was sniffling as she watched her baby girl. Gently Harry took her hand running her thumbs over the back of Hermione’s hand for comfort. Comfort for both of them as they dealt with it.

“Do you see that precious little girl right there?” Harry began and Hermione could only nod as she watched the baby suckling at the bottle in Severus’ arms. Harry had to keep her eyes on Hermione’s face or she would have been lost in the image that he made with a baby. “She is, and always should be the most important thing in your life. Not Ron, not anyone. She needs you to be who I know you are Hermione. She needs that strong bright witch. The loyal girl who wasn’t afraid to punch Malfoy in the face. The one who fought with me against Voldemort. That girl, she wouldn’t let her husband act this way with her, wouldn’t stay in the same house with him if he looked like any sort of threat to her child.”

Hermione was crying, squeezing Harry’s hand as she tried to keep herself steady.

“I can’t just leave him Harry. She’s his daughter. I can’t take her-“

“Hermione, I know that you think that he has some right to her, but that’s wrong. You need to leave with her until Ron can learn that this is not the way that he treats his wife. The more that you stay here like this with Rose is only going to be more of a chance for him to turn. I know men like him. Knew men like him, and if you don’t stop this while it is here there will never be a chance to have that boy you fell in love with back. He might be gone forever already, but at least you can save your daughter, and yourself.” Severus was gentle in his delivery of the words, but they still caused Hermione to sob holding tighter to Harry. Harry who agreed whole heartedly with the words her lover spoke.

For a long moment there were only the sounds of a burped baby and Hermione’s sniffles.

“I’ll leave.” The woman said at last. Harry’s eyes shut for a moment as she sighed in relief. “We’ll go now. We’ll gather a bag for Rose and you and we’ll go. Take you to Mungo’s to get checked out.” Harry smiled giving her hand a squeeze before letting go to pick up a baby bag.

“You can stay with your parents for a few days. I know they must miss their daughter. After that you can take Grimmauld place until you get back up to par.” The woman promised putting nappies and onsies into the bag a long with the rest of the poultice for the nurses to see and know that it was used.

“I can’t- I –I don’t want to impose.” Hermione sniffled trying to make herself presentable and not so snivelly. She winced as she wiped her eye on the side that was bruised and lacerated.

“Nonsense,” Harry waived off the notion. “You aren’t putting me out or anything. I’m not even staying there. I want you to stay there. You won’t have to worry about anything but getting better, and taking care of your little girl.” 

Hermione couldn’t say anything to that.

h

They were taken into St. Mungo’s quickly when they saw who it was that walked out of the Floo. Severus carried the two bags and Harry had arms around her beaten friend who held her daughter close.

They got them a private room in maternity and set about healing Rose. The rash was cleaned and a better stronger poultice applied. Hermione cried as she saw what she had done to her baby, but the witches and wizards of St. Mungo’s assured her that everything was alright. There was nothing to worry about. There was only a small infection that a few feedings mixed with a little potion would be completely cured. The rash would go away in a day or two as well.

Hermione’s parents who had not seen their daughter since her wedding were called by owl to meet a wizard that would lead them to St. Mungo’s to see their daughter. Hermione was anxious about seeing them. She seemed worried that she let her mother down. That she was a horrible person.

Harry and Severus did a lot of consoling in that hour. Though neither minded because all their words were true, and if Hermione needed to hear them, then they would say them.

It was when they finally got Hermione, who looked exhausted to lay down that everything went to the underworld Merlin be damned.

Hermione had just shut her eyes and Harry took up sitting besides her holding a sleeping Rose when the shouts came.

“Hermione!” A man yelled and immediately Harry’s stomach dropped. How the hell had Ron known where they went? Though the wide eyed look on Hermione’s face told her everything she needed to know.

The woman had left a note. Just a simple note so Ron would know that she wasn’t coming back. She might have mentioned getting Rose looked at. The obvious conclusion Ron made was that they came to St. Mungo’s.

Hurriedly Severus went to the door to shut it. No one in the hospital would tell Ron where Hermione was. They could shut the door and pretend that they weren’t there, and Ron would just go away…

No such luck it seemed.

Hermione had taken Rose from Harry holding the babe close. The little girl didn’t stir, but Hermione was shaking enough for the both of them. Ron was shouting out profane things, threats and demands to know where his wife was.

The nurses could be heard telling him that he needed to leave, that they didn’t want to have to call the Auror’s but they would. No one wanted to draw there wand. This was a place filled with sick people and delicate healing spells that no one wanted to disrupt.

Ron didn’t seem to care as he got closer and closer to the room slowly. He was checking in every door window looking for the one that held his wife. A witch who didn’t know Ron shouldn’t been told where Hermione was had said to check Maternity. Now he was startling every woman and her new born.

Severus brandished his wand standing in front of Harry who stood in front of Hermione.

“Call for the Auror’s.” Severus told Harry who nodded and hurried to the fire place scribbling furiously with her wand and sending it through the flames. Just as she took up her spot again defending her best friend the door to the room burst open.

Hermione screamed but Severus and Harry stood there straight faced and calm. Both of their wands were drawn though Harry would not be able to do much in the way of spells.

Ron was standing there red faced and angry.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing stealing my wife away from me?” Ron hissed and Harry grimaced. He said ‘wife’ like the term applied to property and not a loving partner.

“I think you should leave Ron.” Harry said holding her wand tighter as Ron drew his own. People were rushing around in the halls. Wizards drew wands of their own; mothers were being raced out of the way.

“Shut up! What the hell are you doing Harry? You and this bloody bastard are teaming up against me now? I always thought you were a loyal friend. That you understood-“

“Bloody hell, Ron there’s no understanding this! What happened to you? I never knew you as someone that would raise a hand to a woman, and look at Hermione! You beat half her face black and blue!” Harry yelled at him, and Ron puffed up at the accusations. True accusations but still they riled the man. Ron pointed his was and before he could even think of saying a curse Severus was hitting him with an Expelliarmus.

The wand flew from Ron’s hand, but the beefier man didn’t need a wand to take out his anger. Hermione could attest to that. In seconds he was charging Severus. A fist raised and all Harry could do was slink back, a hand going protectively over her stomach. She couldn’t risk getting hit.

 Ron looked positively vicious. He lunged ready to pummel Severus. Harry’s eyes closed involuntarily as everything seemed to slow down until she heard a shout.  It wasn’t Severus it was Ron.

Ron may have lost his wand but Severus had not. One spell and Ron was in a full body bind.

“You mangy son of a Muggle!” Ron roared trying to thrash, but could not move at all. Harry stepped forward with her wand spelling Ron’s voice to silence. He yelled still, silent things as he glared daggers.

“Since when have you become one to use blood insults? Your own wife is Muggle born. Your daughter isn’t even pure blood like you. What the hell is wrong with you? You beat Hermione; you made her frightened of /you/ her /husband/. Where is my friend Ron who sacrificed his piece for me first year and nearly got himself killed? Where’s the boy that stood tall and brave and loyal who would never strike someone that didn’t deserve it?” Harry shook her head disgusted with the angry thing in the guise of her friend.

Severus laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder for the comfort as he looked down on the Weasley. Harry knelt down beside Ron holding her wand to his throat.

“If you ever touch her again, and I mean ever, I will have your life ripped from you. You are not the Ron that I knew. I can’t forgive you for what you did to Hermione, and I won’t let her forgive you until you change. Do you hear me Ronald? You will not go near Hermione and Rose until you’ve stopped this raging nonsense.” She couldn’t see an agreement in his eyes. He did not even try and mouth anything.

There was a commotion as three tan coat wearing Auror’s rushed into the room stopping to give respectful nods to Harry. “They might jail you for this. You walked hostilely into a hospital ward filled with women and children. You’ve beat your wife, endangered the life of you daughter… perhaps the time will do you good.” Ron gave a reaction then. His eyes widening as the Auror’s levitated him and began to transport him from the building.

Hermione was still crying. Rose was asleep in her arms. Ron was being taken away. All the tension just bled from Harry once the treat was gone. She leaned over as Severus Accio’d the trash can knowing immediately what she needed.

Harry sank to her knees and let go of her lunch into the receptacle.

**[That’s the end of chapter five. Read and review please : ) I’d love to know what you think.]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione was still crying. Rose was asleep in her arms. Ron was being taken away. All the tension just bled from Harry once the treat was gone. She leaned over as Severus Accio’d the trash can knowing immediately what she needed._

_Harry sank to her knees and let go of her lunch into the receptacle._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gone home for the holidays. This year Harry didn’t have to go to the Dursley’s. She did send a gift to Petunia and Dudley. Things between them were not as they had always been. It was a small gift of a never ending candle. No matter how much it was used it would never run out. A card was included as well wishing them a Merry Christmas.

She and Severus however were going to be spending the holidays at Grimmauld place with Hermione and Rose. Harry’s pregnancy had not yet been announced. She didn’t want to tell everyone yet, and she didn’t have the words to tell Hermione either.

Severus told her that telling Hermione that she was pregnant didn’t mean that the whole wizarding world would know. Harry knew of course that he was right, but she was too nervous to tell. It was almost as if she wanted to wait until she was really showing and Hermione just saw and knew on her own. As it was at four months Harry had the slightest of bumps. Her belly had just barely begun to round out instead of its usual flat.

“Honestly Harry, just tell her. The holidays are the best time to give this kind of news. She’ll be happy for you.” Severus said one morning as they lay together in bed before they headed down for breakfast that Kreature would be preparing alongside the newest free elf Girlie. She worked for Hermione to help with the baby.

Hermione hadn’t wanted to leave Kreacher alone with Rose while she went to work half of the day. Kreacher also said that he didn’t want to watch Rose for half of the day. So the easy solution was Hermione hiring a new elf. Well Harry hiring the new elf for Grimmauld place. She paid Girlie exactly what the elf asked for and then some because what Girlie asked for was too little. Hermione had been very grateful, again.

Harry was almost certain that she didn’t tell Hermione about being pregnant because of the fuss that Harry was sure Hermione would make. ‘You can’t try and take care of me and Rose and pay for two House Elf’s when you’re expecting a baby of your own Harry!’. Or Hermione would say something else like that and Harry just wanted Hermione to relax for a while after what she’d been through.

“She’ll be happy sure, but then she’ll try and leave or do more than she should just because I’m expecting. I just need her to relax, I need to relax and the most relaxing thing I can think of is not telling anyone.” Harry huffed curling into him arm around his waist.

“You know that’s called avoidance and is probably not the healthiest way to face your problems.” Severus chuckled, turning more fully in her arms to nose at her hair line. “Though whatever makes you happy.”

“You know what will make me happy? Breakfast, I smell the sausage down there and I want it.” Harry laughed happily flexing her toes and kissing him full on the mouth. Severus sighed and leaned into the kiss. Harry nibbled his bottom lip when he continued to kiss her, just to illustrate her point that she was in fact hungry.

“Alright, alright, time to feed the momma bear.” Severus laughed rolling out of bed and into his slippers bringing hers to her. He had this thing about her walking on cold floors bare footed, and that thing happened to be ‘don’t do it.’ Though Harry herself couldn’t see why she shouldn’t. She didn’t see what it would harm. Still she indulged him.

She shuffled down after him to the dining room where breakfast was served. As Harry got closer her tummy got louder. Severus smiled as he heard the grumble. He pushed the door open for her and they found Hermione trying to feed baby Rose in her highchair.

“Good morning!” Hermione greeted as she coaxed Rose to eat a spoonful of baby food. The girl would push it out of her mouth with a grin while Hermione tried to push it back in. Since Mungo’s Rose had nearly doubled in her weight and was a nice happy baby already starting on solids at five months. Though it wasn’t really solid, just mush. Rose liked it though, when she would take it down.

“Good morning Hermione, Rose.” Harry smiled and Severus greeted as well. Harry sat down besides Hermione while Severus made her a plate of sausage, toast, and egg whites. Harry absolutely refused to eat the yolk. It was a strange pregnancy thing, a subtle one that Hermione didn’t notice. Severus set the plate down in front of her with a kiss.

“Thank you Sev. You’re perfect.” Harry praised spearing a sausage with her fork and taking a bite and Severus made his own plate asking if Hermione wanted him to make her one as well. He was such a gentleman to her, and what pleased Harry even more what that Hermione genuinely was nice to him as well.

“No thank you Severus. I at least got to eat before Rose woke up.” She smiled successfully getting Rose to eat a good spoonful with no spitting whatsoever. Severus sat down besides Harry and began to eat as well. He got regular eggs with the yolk. That was the only difference between their plates.

“Merry Christmas Eve you two,” Hermione smiled giving up on the food that she was trying to get Rose to eat. The baby didn’t seem very hungry at all really. Though Hermione would be feeding her again in a couple hours when she began to cry for it. Rose now completely health and taken care of was a very fussy happy baby.

Harry swallowed her mouthful before smiling.  “Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Hermione.” They shared a smile. “Yes Merry Christmas Eve Hermione.” Severus added giving her a genuine smile.

Hermione was still not used to seeing him like this, or using first names with him. He had been her teacher after all. Sometimes she still caught herself almost calling him Professor. Hermione was not complaining about his personality adjustment though. Severus made Harry happy, and now that he didn’t need to play both sides, now that he was not carrying so much weight on his shoulders he was actually kind of pleasant.

“I have a favor to ask of you.” Hermione said lightly pulling Rose from the chair holding her on one hip. The girl was a little messy, probably in need of a bath. “I want to do some Christmas shopping, you know, mum and dad want me to go for a visit with Rose, and I haven’t got them anything. Could you just… watch her for a couple hours?”

“Of course,” Harry answered a wide grin on her face. There was always Girlie that could watch the baby, but Harry was all for being Aunt Harriet for a few hours. “Of course, here let me take her. I’ll get her bathed and dressed, and we’ll read stories and have so much fun.” She got up from her seat and half eaten breakfast to pick up the sticky baby. Rose blew raspberries and gave little baby grins.

“Thank you so much Harry, really. You’re the best.” Hermione breathed relieved. She wrapped her hands around the both of them and kissed Harry on her cheek.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. It won’t be long I promise.” And then she was off just like that getting her coat and shoes on. She had improved much since she left Ron. She was becoming more of the old Hermione. Independent, loyal, strong. Harry was so happy for her.

Severus smiled at the sight of Harry holding Rose. The baby looked nothing like Harry, but the sight of a baby in Harry’s arms helped him imagine a not too distant future. He never thought that he would have something like this with someone ever again. Not since Lilly.

He stood crossing to Harry and kissing her forehead ruffling the crazy red of Rose’s hair. She smiled innocently at him with a sort of trust that Severus had not seen someone give him in a very long time. Not counting Harry of course. She looked at him like that and more, and he still was getting used to it. Sometimes he still didn’t feel like he deserved it.

“Come on. Someone’s covered in her breakfast, and I think a bath is in order.” He chuckled taking the little baby hand that reached out for him. It was sticky and Severus just smiled.

“Take her. I’ll run the bath.” Harry smiled and passed the baby to Severus who took her gingerly. She was so light in his arms, so soft, so vulnerable. Rose wiggled and he had to hold her firmer for fear of dropping her.  

“You’re doing fine Sev. Honestly look, she loves you.” Harry assured resting her hand on his shoulder. It didn’t do much to quell his nervousness. He hardly ever held babies, and by hardly ever that was never. They were so small and defenseless, but there was always a part of him that was scared of them.

Rose reached up again and pulled at Severus’ lip with a smile. He did think the girl was rather precious. He let Harry go up and prepare the baby bath. It was this little plastic reclined seat to lay the baby in in the bath tub with shallow water so she was easier to wash. After he heard the water stop he carried the girl up to the bath. Girlie was waiting with Harry a towel in her hands.

“Sir, miss Rose.” Girlie greeted backing out of the bathroom so Harry and Severus were alone. She left the towel on the rack. He got the baby out of her clothes and nappy and then laid her on her back in the plastic thing inside the tub.

As soon as Harry was dragging the warm rag over Rose’s belly the baby squealed with joy. Baths were a favourite of hers. She kicked her feet splashing some of the water everywhere. Severus smiled.

“I can’t wait for ours.” Harry said softly washing the babies face and wetting her hair. She lathered up a little of the baby was and began on Roses little toes.

“I know.” Severus answered her. He was eager to meet their child. Eager to see how they looked, how they laughed. Rose had such a sweet laugh it made him feel warm.

“I’m going to tell Hermione when she comes home. I want her to know. She can tell me all her tips on pregnancy. She had this cream she rubbed on her belly and she said it kept away all her stretch marks. I’d love some of that.” She laughed. Severus smiled and leaned close to kiss her.

He didn’t think Harry had to worry too much about stretch marks. They came with the territory of course but Harry wasn’t putting on weight very quickly so he was sure a simple cocoa butter and Shea mix would be fine. No magic involved.

After Rose was washed up Harry swaddled the baby in the towel drying her off and carrying her back to the nursery. Severus pulled the stopper to the tub and let it drain following Harry.

 

 

Hermione came back just after lunch and she had a couple full bags with her. Presents for Rose she said, and a few for her parents and the two of them. Hermione hid them all in her room to wrap later and then took her baby from Harry’s arms with a thank you.

“I found the best things for Rose. It’s her first Christmas I want to make it special. Girlie even set up the tree in the living room last night did you see it?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. It was done very well. I’m excited to put my presents under there. I think you’ll love the things I got you.” Harry smiled. Severus was sitting in a chair leaving the girls to chat as he read a book on potions he found lying around.

Harry placed her hand gently on Hermione’s arm and brought her over to the sofa to sit together. Hermione watched the other girl curiously but didn’t say anything. She waited for Harry to say what was on her mind.

“Hermione… I have news. Severus and I… we’re expecting a child.” There was a moment of silence and then Hermione was smiling wide and bright. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek.

“That’s wonderful! Oh Harry that’s so wonderful.” Hermione went on and on about how their children would grow up together go to school together. Harry of course promised that Hermione would be the best aunty to their little girl.  Telling her hadn’t been so bad after all. Harry was instantly glad to have her best friend know.

 

 

The next day went wonderfully. Christmas morning was spent just the four of them opening presents and such. Then the afternoon was just her and Severus packing as Hermione went to her parent’s with Rose.

Harry helped Girlie clean up the wrapping mess and then they made their way from Grimmauld place back to Hogwarts. They would have stayed for dinner but Harry and Hermione had already said their good byes. Severus needed the time at school to prepare for the rest of the school year. Harry also had a lot of work that needed to be finished.

However when they got home they didn’t immediately go to work. They had a light lunch and then they curled up in front of the fire and read their books together.

She was happy to be home with her mate.


	7. Chapter 7

_However when they got home they didn’t immediately go to work. They had a light lunch and then they curled up in front of the fire and read their books together._

_She was happy to be home with her mate._

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Two months later]

A letter came in the mail that morning at the tables. Harry sat with the Ravenclaw’s now, with Lore and Banna. She showed now at six months, a round belly starting firm. Small and high like it was proud to be there. For all Harry knew her little witch was proud to be alive.

The owl dropped the letter before her and Harry snatched it up eagerly. She’d been waiting for another letter from Hermione who was still in Grimmauld place. Little Rose getting bigger every day. She’d received a letter just last month with a picture of the girl smiling and laughing.

That picture was framed and set with the others that Harry had put up in their chambers.

“Go on Harry. Tell us what she’s said. Are there more pictures of Rose?” Lore asked eagerly. Over the months Harry had told them all the stories that she could about Hermione. She’d written to Hermione about Lore and Banna as well. They were all friends in a way. Hermione had even included a letter to Lore in the envelope that Harry received, that she passed off to the small girl who took it eagerly.

_Dear Harry,_

_You were right. She was allergic to the laundry soap. I was so careful to make sure it was naturally scented as well. You know what’s funny? Rose is allergic to Rose extract. I laughed about it once the rash went away. I’m still incredibly grateful that you’re letting us stay here. You are my savior once again Harry. Love, Hermione_

Harriet folded the letter with a smile. When Hermione couldn’t figure out what it was that was giving Rose a rash Harry suggested the laundry soap , and it turned out that Harry had been right. She was glad that she could help.

Lore finished her letter as well laughing out at the picture that she received of Rose struggling to crawl around fast after the little toy Hermione had gotten her. Included in the letter was a box of chocolates for them all to share seeing as Valentine ’s Day had just passed. It was so thought full of Hermione. She was doing so well now that she was in her right mind with Ron locked away for his crimes. Harry took a piece form the box and ate it quickly loving the taste of the chocolate. She didn’t take too many leaving some for Lore and Banna.

They went through the day uneventfully after that. They finished their Herbology and DADA work easily and then after lunch and everything they made their way down to their Divination class. It was the last of the three classes that she shared with the two Ravenclaw girls.

They had it with Professor Firenze and today they were made to take pairs and read each other’s palms. Banna and Lore of course took each other as pairs. If the numbers in the class had been different they might have gotten away with making a group of three but Harry was approached by a young boy with strange pale eyes. He was a Hufflepuff by the colour of his tie and the emblem on his robes.

“Hello.” He said with a small smile. Harry gave him a nod her hands resting on her belly. Lately her little witch had been kicking up a storm and it only seemed to calm if Harry held her belly like this.

“My name’s Cyrus. I’m quite good at palm reading. My mum, she’s a tarot reader, but she taught me palm reading. I’m much better at it than cards. Would you like me to go first?” He asked nicely. They walked over to a little cropping of rocks and settled themselves down on them.

Harry admittedly was a bit rubbish at the whole palm reading thing. Rubbish at Divination at all really but she still got sorted into the class. It was better than the alternative however.

She pulled out her book on palm reading and settled it into her lap. Cyrus didn’t pull his book out at all. He obviously didn’t need the help like Harry would seeing as he’d been doing it for a long while with his mother. Harry wondered if he was any good at what he did.

With ease and curiosity she held out her hand for Cyrus to take wondering if he would tell her anything significant. Though it would really have to be something for her to believe him since most everyone knew the easy things about her since her life had been public for so long. She was the girl who lived after all.

Cyrus took a breath and then he took her hand.

His eyes went wide and his pupils blew big. They went wide and nearly eradicated the strange pale of his iris. He didn’t even look at Harry’s palm. His strange eyes were on her, looking into her, through her it seemed. Cyrus was… distant, and then he opened his mouth.

“Due in May, but delivered in April.” Harry didn’t understand and then Cyrus repeated it, five times over and Harriet understood it. He was talking about her little witch. Her daughter that was supposed to be born in May… would be born early… in April.

“W-when… why?” Did something happen to her? What brought on early labor? Her free hand covered her belly protectively. The nurse had given her a due date of May 15, but… but now it was in April?

“Due in May. Delivered in April. April 28th. Remember April 28th.” His hands fell away from hers and he swayed as if about to faint. Cyrus closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were back to normal. He looked at her and cocked his head.

“I’m so sorry. What did I say?” Harry didn’t speak for a while. She just stood up and made her way out of the room. She didn’t answer when Banna called out to her in confusion. Harry just kept moving. She needed the fresh air and to be away from Cyrus least he get another vision off of her.

It scared her really thinking about the birth and it coming early. Would it be because of complications? Would her daughter be alright? Would Harry?  She walked aimlessly until she drew herself out of her worries and realized she was heading towards the potions room. Severus undoubtedly had a class but she wanted to see him.

She was about to round the corner to the class room when Severus came round it looking upset but as soon as he saw her a relief flooded him. He’d felt her distress through the bond and went to find her. He didn’t ask questions he just pulled her close and kissed her.

Severus stroked her unruly curls and held her in the empty hall. “It’s alright now, I have you.”

“Oh, Severus… a boy in Divination gave me a prediction. It was about our daughter. He says… he says that she will be born early April 28th-“ He cut her off.

“Don’t worry. Think of it. We were given the date of the 15th of May. If she’s born on the 28th then that’s only seventeen days difference. Three days more than two weeks. Two weeks early is just fine.” Now that she thought of it like that, the way he said she could breathe a little easier. She remembered talking to Hermione once. She was born a whole month before he due date and she was just fine. Harry nodded and buried her face against Severus’ shoulder. Two weeks was okay. He’d read of women who were carrying still two weeks _after_ the due date. It would be all fine.

“Thank you.” Harriet told him. Severus did well to calm her. He tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to her lips softly.

“I have to go back now. I left a room full of first years with hot cauldrons. If everyone is still alive I would be surprised.” Harry kissed him once more and stepped back.

“Yes I should go back to class too. Thank you again Severus. I needed this.”   
He smiled as he backed away. “Any time.”

**[Thank you for reading sorry for being away so long. Here’s a link to Harriet’s schedule how I thought it would go if you want to look at it:** [ **http://yes-i-am-shoop.tumblr.com/post/103141925443/just-for-my-fanfiction-located-here-x** ](http://yes-i-am-shoop.tumblr.com/post/103141925443/just-for-my-fanfiction-located-here-x) **]**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_“Yes I should go back to class too. Thank you again Severus. I needed this.”  
He smiled as he backed away. “Any time.” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twenty eighth came quicker than Harry had ever thought that it would. She’d gone to Madam Pomfrey  dozens of times in the week coming up to it. Harry was quite certain the kind old woman was getting fed up with her. 

She didn’t go to class that day. She refused. If the reason that she went into labor early wasn’t natural and she fell or something Harry would never forgive herself. So when she woke up that morning she did not get up from bed. Severus tried to entice her at least to the table to share breakfast but Harry didn’t move. So it was breakfast in bed.

Severus was really a changed man. Harry was certain that if he had been the same man he was before he would have made her feel stupid for her actions long ago. Now he just compromised with her so she was comfortable and even validated her feelings.

“I have to go to class, but I will come back to check on you.” Harry nodded and accepted his kiss easily. She was a little sad to see him go but there was no one to cover his classes so he had to leave she knew that.

Since she was playing a waiting game Harry decided to do Hermione proud and read ahead in her text books. It was something to do to pass the time and since she was missing the days classes she wanted to make sure that she didn’t fall behind.

 

 

Come lunch she was awaked by a hand shaking her and when she opened her eyes she got an eyeful of blond hair and she started at how close the face was to hers. She moved back on the bed and her hand went to her belly but soon she was laughing.

“Merlin, Lore, learn some personal space, please!” The girl took a step back from Harry and let her sit up in bed.

“I know that you’re all freaked out because the baby is supposed to be born today, but you still need to eat. Banna and I set up some food on the table, Professor Snape is waiting for you, come on.” Lore took Harry’s hand and pulled and reluctantly Harry moved the book off her lap and stood up following very slowly into the room.

Severus clapped when he saw the two girls. “Well done, you’ve gotten her out of bed. More than I could do this morning. Lovely.” Harry’s face went red and she set herself down between Severus and Banna. The tall girl reached over and brushed some hair from Harry’s face and smiled in welcome.

“Thank you all, really, I was beginning to feel starved.” She picked up a fork and ate some of the pasta on her plate. There was bread too and she grinned widely taking a piece of it and eating it in nearly two bites. It was garlic goodness and she sighed happily.

“Really thank you.” She said again after she swallowed her food. Banna and Lore smiled and held hands sharing the happy feeling of doing something nice for their friend. Sever leaned over and kissed her softly before tucking into his plate.

“Let’s talk names.” Lore said putting down her fork unable to ignore her curiosity for food. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward eagerly.

Harry looked to Severus and then to her friends again. She hadn’t really talked about names with Severus. She had thought a lot on them though.

“ I wanted to name her after my mother, but then I was thinking of naming her after you.” She said to Severus and his eyebrow went up in curiosity.

“You want to name her Severus?” Lore asked with a scrunched up face. Harry shook her head.

“I thought of… Severa. I thought it sounded pretty. Though Lillian sound pretty too. “ Harry looked to Severus for his opinion. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and looked at her.

“I have no objections to either name.” He actually quiet liked the idea of the child being named after him. It was… touching that Harriet would think to do something like that for him. Severa was a beautiful name in his opinion.

Harry smiled at him. So it was her decision.

“Severa Lillian Snape doesn’t sound so bad at all.” Banna said adding her voice to the conversation. Harry considered it for a moment and smiled. Yes. Both names did sound nice together. She liked the combination of Severa Lillian Snape. She herself would be a Snape once they married. Harriet James Snape.

“Yes.  Severa Lillian Snape.” Their lovely daughters name. Harry couldn’t wait to meet the girl now that she was certain the birth wasn’t due to complications. Harry liked to think she was just an eager little witch ready to be born in to the world and meet her parents.

Severus took Harrys and she squeezed it. Yes. They were both very eager for the day. She wished he could stay with her and wait for the contractions to start together but soon he cleared away the empty plates and dirty napkins and she knew it was because lunch was over and all three had to leave her.

Harry sighed and got herself up on her feet. The girls hugged and Severus helped her back to the bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed back some curls. “I’ll feel it when it happens. We’ll get you to Poppy as soon as it starts. Don’t worry love it’s all going to be alright.” Harry took a deep breath and made herself smile trying to stay confident.

“Just go so you can come back sooner. “ She nudged him away from her and to the door and he nodded turning out with a sweep of his robes as he always did.

Harry picked up her book but as soon as she did a sharp pain went through her and she knew it was a contraction.

“Severus!” Harry yelled and in moments the man was back to the bedroom door.

“Now?” He asked and the girl nodded the pain obvious on her face. As soon as the contraction passed she stood up and waddled over to Severus. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her out of their chambers and to the infirmary.

Poppy met them at the door when they opened it and she helped them over to a hospital bed.  Harry sat on in and in a few more minutes the contractions came again and she let out a cry. They hurt terribly!

The contractions started  coming all at once, five minutes apart and then two and when that happened her water broke and she’d never been so embarrassed. It was like she peed herself. They moved her to a fresh bed even though it hurt and she had to change into some stupid hospital gown. Pregnancy had been fine after the morning sickness, interesting even especially when Severa moved but now… no it was just torture and they couldn’t even give her anything for the pain.

“Be thankful Severus that you were not the woman!” Harry shouted at him as he held her hand through another contraction. She was getting them closer and closer. It was happening a lot quicker than she thought it would. It had only been two hours passed since the first one and already she was dilating.

In the next two hours labor came hard and fast. Harry always knew that his little girl was an eager little thing ready to be in the world. Soon she head a cry loud and clear and Harry collapsed against the pillows sweaty and aching, but she was so happy. A rush of joy just flooded through her. Her daughter sounded so healthy crying out like that.

Madam Pomfrey whisked the baby away to be checked and cleaned up and Harry took the time to breath. Severus was still there holding her hand. He kissed her hand softly.

“You did lovely. She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Severus told her. He’d been there supporting her the whole time holding her hand their bond marks bright and shining.

“She hurt so bad to get out.” Harry laughed a little dizzily. She struggled her way up leaning against the wall. She felt so empty now. She could always feel her little girl inside of her and now she couldn’t and that was a little odd. She looked around for her daughter and found her in Madam Pomfrey’s arms wrapped in a pink little blanket. The woman brought her over and a basket floated behind the woman.

“Here you are.” She said putting the girl in Harry’s arms. She took her happily nearly crying at how beautiful she was. She was newborn so she was that ruddy little red babies were but she had a mess of ink black hair that was so… Severus. She slept now after all the crying, being born must have been exhausting. It sure was for Harry.

“Hello little Severa. Hello.” Harry cooed. She kissed her softly and breathed in that lovely baby smell before looking up to Severus. “Hold her.” She said softly and he nodded quietly. Carefully he took the baby out of her arms and held her close, cradling her. It gave Harriet time to look in the large basket the Madam Pomfrey presented her.

It was a care package and it was so lovely. Harry spied bottles and dummy’s, onesies, nappies,  wipes, soap. It was perfect. It was just what the new parents needed.  Madam Pomfrey left it besides the bed and Harry laid back tiredly.

“We did wonderful Severus, look at her.” Though she didn’t really need to say that. Severus’ eyes hadn’t left the babe since he got her in his arms. She was beautiful. Their daughter was going to be just gorgeous.

“Yes.” She and Harry, they were the best things that he’d done with his life.

 


End file.
